Au plus profond de nos souvenirs
by Sassennache
Summary: Univers alternatif.Dans un monde ou rien n'est certain, ils vont devoir faire face à leur destin et combattre ce qui les sépare. Des années plus tard il voit en une nouvelle élève l'ombre de celle qu'il avait aimé. Ils s'aiment et se haissent...chap6
1. I Loin du froid de décembre

Mes très chers futurs lecteurs. Après quelques années d'observation intensive, de lecture anonyme et de riview tout aussi anonyme,je me lance avec une certaine peur dans l'écriture, en espérant que les lecteurs de Fanfiction (anonymes ou non) apprécieront.

C'est ma première fic. J'en ai longtenps rêvé. C'est aujourd'hui pour moi un jour spécial. Sniff, sniff, quelqu'un a un mouchoir_….(bruit très significatif)._ Merci. (_modestement_) Alors j'ai écrit cette histoire pour faire profiter ma très grande intelligence à tout le monde. Hihi. Non sérieusement. J'ai écrit pour mon plaisir, parce que j'aime écrire. Et aussi pour le vôtre, car pour être ici vous devez sûrement aimer lire _(mon côté stupide : séééérrriiieeuuxxxxxx….non mais…tssss)_ . Enfin, bref. Je vous laisse à l'histoire.

C'est à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Ce chapitre est un POV Lily. Je ne sais pas si l'histoire entière sera comme ça. Seul le temps nous le dira. Je ne vous en dis pas plus. Je sais c'est méchant, mais où serai le plaisir si je vous racontais tout tout de suite. Alors bonne lecture…

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de notre chère J.K.R. appartiennentà notre chère J.K.R. et tous ceux que j'inventerai (au futur)seront le fruit de mon imagination.

**UNE PETITE ANNONCE:** Je tiens a remercier du plus profond du coeur **Alixe-et-Lisandra**et leur "fic" **Guide pour auteurs et lecteurs de Fanfiction. Je** l'ai découvert par hasard et c'est grâce à eux que j'ai pu poster ce chapitre. C'est un guide qui vous guide (!) pas à pas pour vous aider à ouvrir un compte, poster une histoire...une sorte de "Fanfiction pour les nuls". Alors merci beaucoup mes chère et ce chapitre vous est dédié.

**Au plus profond de nos souvenirs**

**  
**

**Chapitre premier : Loin du froid de décembre**

_(Aanastasia, Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment)_

Je regarde la neige tomber. Loin du froid de décembre. Il neige depuis quelques heures et cela commence à être franchement agacant. Parce qu'en plus de la neige il fait un froid de canard. Ou un temps a ne pas mettre Sirius dehors. En parlant de Sirius, il me manque. Je ne l'aurais jamais avoué, même sous la torture, mais il manque et beaucoup. Ses rigolades avec James, Remus et Peter avaient le don de me changer les idées. Et Dieu sait que j'en ai terriblement besoin. Les soirées passées sur les fauteuils de la salle commune à discuter, à travailler (un peu plus pour Remus et moi) et a planifier les prochaines farces (beaucoup plus pour Sirius et James). À m'entendre parler on croirait que je suis partie depuis des années. Mais non, je suis qu'en vacances. Les vacances de Noël.

Dieu que j'aime Noël. Non, en fait je haïs Noël. Ou les deux. J'ai de si bons souvenirs de rejouissances et d'échanges de cadeaux, de chicanes et de réconcilliation, de jeux et de discussions. Bref tout ce qui peut arriver pour Noël. Je sais que je n'oublierai jamais ces beaux moments. Mais ils ne me servent pas à grand chose car j'ai oublié les gens qui font partie de ces souvenirs. C'est pas intentionnel rassurez-vous. Et ils ne sont pas tous morts non plus. Enfin, je l'espère. C'est que voyez vous, il s'est passé un incident il y a dix ans de cela, quand j'avais 7 ans. Et je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Dumbledore ne veut pas m'en dire plus. Il prétend que je suis trop jeune pour cela et que de toute façon c'était dans ma destinée. Ma destinée…Il paraît que des événement vont arriver dans ma vie, qui réveilleront mon subconscient. Et alors, je me rappellerai de ce que mon subconscient voudra bien se rappeler. Pathétique vous ne trouvez pas. Moi si. Je me sens si…incapable. Enfermée. Enfermée dans méandres des ma mémoire. Tellement méloramatique. Après cet incident mystérieux, j'ai fait les orphelinats de Londres pendant un an. Je n'avait plus de famille. Un peu comme Cosette. Mais je n'avais pas de Jean Valjean pour venir à mon secours, ni de Marius pour me réconforter. Rien de tout cela. Seulement moi, moi et moi. _Me, myself an I_.

Un an plus tard je suis rentrée à Poudlard. Et j'y est rencontré la plus belle famille que j'aurais pu avoir. Peter est celui qui est le plus…distancié de moi. C'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il a peur de moi. Comme si il m'avait fait quelque chose de personnel et qu'il attendait que ma foudre s'abbatte sur lui. J'ai surpris un conversation entre lui et un préfet de Poufsouffle. Il parlaient d'un enfant qui mourrait, d'un seigneur des ténèbres et d'une vision qu'il avait eu. Faudra que je dise à Sirius de l'éloigner de Thésée, la professeur de Divination. Sirius… Sirius…Sirius…je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans lui. Il m'a été plus précieux qu'un ami, presque comme un frère. Il n'avait pas de famille parce qu'il avait choisi de ne pas en avoir et moi je n'en avait pas pour une raison inconnue. Alors on s'est supporté du mieux qu'on pouvait. Il m'a initié aux secrets des Maraudeurs et au monde magique. Et accompagnés de James on a vécu d'excellents moments. James. La première fois que je l'ai vu, je suis tombée dans les pommes. Pendant une dizaine de secondes. Comme ça au beau milieu de King's Cross. Ses yeux. Je les avaient déjà vus quelque part, et c'était pas n'importe où, j'en suis sûre. Depuis ce temps là, il n'arrête pas de dire que sa beauté légendaire allait faire des malheurs. Une taquinerie d'apparence banale, mais lourde de sens. J'ai bien vu comment il m'a regardé dans le train. Un peu plus et il tombait dans les vapes lui aussi. Il me fixait comme si il cherchait à me percer. T'a cherché pour rien mon beau… combien de fois je me suis observée dans le miroir, dans l'espoir que mon reflet m'en dirait plus sur moi. En vain.

Et je suis assise aujourd'hui à cette fenêtre de l'orphelinat, et je me rappelle des belles journées passées à Poudlard. Il me reste quelques heures et le Magicobus viendra me chercher. Je retournerai à Poudlard. Enfin, après trois longues semaines. Je continue à regarder la neige tomber. Pas si loin du froid de décembre.

Loin Du Froid De Décembre  
_Hélène Segara_  
Des images me reviennent  
Comme le souvenir tendre  
Une ancienne ritournelle  
Autrefois en décembre

Je me souviens, il me semble  
Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble  
Je retrouve dans un sourire  
La flamme des souvenirs

Doucement, un écho  
Comme une braise sous la cendre  
Un murmure à mi mots  
Que mon coeur veut comprendre

Je me souviens, il me semble  
Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble  
Je retrouve dans un sourire  
La flamme des souvenirs

Et, au loin, un écho  
Comme une braise sous la cendre  
Un murmure à mi mots  
Que mon coeur veut comprendre

Une ancienne ritournelle  
Loin du froid de décembre

Tout critique constructive est acceptée pourvue qu'elle est faite. : )

A bientôt,

Bises,

Sassennache 


	2. II Frères de sang

Hé oui mes amis, je suis déjà de retour! Le chapitre 2 est ci-dessous. Ce chapitre est une sorte de POV James. Mais raconté du point de vue d'un auteur et non du personnage lui-même. C'était un petit plus difficile au premier chapitre et pour un première fic, je ne suis pas prête à me mettre trop de pression. Merci pour votre charmante compréhension. J'espère que vous z' aimerez quand même! Mais avant je veux répondre aux reviews…(**un gros merci aux z'anonymes**!)

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Pim's** : Merci beaucoup! Oui en effet c'est une erreur de ma part, une erreur de frappe. Merci, sinon je ne l'aurai jamais vue! T'en fais pas, je te déteste pas….je ne peux pas détester quelqu'un qui m'a laissé une review! J'espère que tu va aimer la suite! Bises xox

**Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy** : Tu as changé de nom? Dommage j'aimais bien U.S.Hermy….hehe! Non t'es pas folle, j'étais bien sur HRFRHO… mon ordi a tout simplement planté comme d'habitude….(_soupir résigné)_…bref…merci beaucoup pour ta review ça m'a fait plaisir. Et oui j'ai fait un faute de frappe pour l'âge de Lily…un erreur de mon cerveau tordu….hehe…la suite est quelques lignes plus bas, j'espère que t'aimera! Kiss, xox

ZoÃ¯on: Voilà la suite! Bises xox

**Daiji **: Mais le premier chapitre est fait pour te laisser sur ta faim lol….si je dévoile l'intrigue dès le premier chapitre personne ne lira la suite…hehe...oui en effet c'est un méchante erreur de ma bien entendu, mais je ne sais pas si ma MAJ a fonctionné….je dois avoir fait une erreur quelque part. Voici la suite. Bises..xox

**Barbara**: Je suis honorée! La suite est juste en bas! Merci pour les compliments….tu me fais rougir….:D Bises, xox

**Andromede**: Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes cet humble début! En effet quel est ce mystérieux événement….lol…tu verra bien….c'est méchant de dire ça non? Lol…merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir….voici la suite, a +. Bises, xox

**Delphine**: Décourage pas, on le saura bientôt! Merci pour les compliment, à force, je suis rendue rouge pivoine! Lol. Merci mille fois pour ta review, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre sera aussi bon que le premier. Bises xox

**SusyBones**: Voici la suite! Merci beaucoup, bises, xox

**Sadesirius**: Merci beaucoup! La suite est là! Bises, xox

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Petite annonce** : Je recherche en ce moment quelqu'un qui me servirai de cobaye… je recherche un(e) correcteur(trice) pour m'aider avec mes fautes de français. Une sorte de bêta-lecteur(trice)-correcteur(trice). Vous z'êtes disponibles? Laissez moi une review ou un petit e-mail, je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante!

**Deuxième petite annonce** : Je tiens a remercier du plus profond du coeur **Alixe-et-Lisandra**et leur "fic" **Guide pour auteurs et lecteurs de Fanfiction.** Je l'ai découvert par hasard et c'est grâce à eux que j'ai pu poster ce chapitre. C'est un guide qui vous guide (!) pas à pas pour vous aider à ouvrir un compte, poster une histoire...une sorte de "Fanfiction pour les nuls". Merci Mille fois.

**Disclaimer** : Tout les personnages de notre chère J.K.R. appartiennentà notre chère J.K.R. et tous ceux que j'inventerai (au futur)seront le fruit de mon imagination.!

**Rating** : Géréral, pour l'instant….hehe…. :oD

**Un petit clin d'œil aux étudiants du Québec** : Je suis avec vous dans vos revendications! OUAIS! Je suis allée à la manif de mercredi, au nom des élèves du secondaire. J'espère qu'on va nous entendre! Pis lâchez pas les amis, on va l'avoir!

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Au plus profond de nos souvenirs**

**Chapitre second : Frères de sang**

_(quelques jours plus tôt, Poudlard, salle commune)_

Il était si absorbé dans sa lecture qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

« Salut Jamesie!

_-_ Sirius, combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça! Pis tu m'a fait peur!Et…»

Sirius…mais…il est pas supposé être en vacances! Il se retourna à la vitesse grand V…et vlan! Me voilà bon pour un torticoli, pensa-t-il en se massant le cou.

« Sirius, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici, t'es pas supposé revenir en fin de semaine?

_- _Merci pour l'accueil Cornedue! C'est bon de se sentir aimé », dit Sirius en s'avachant sur la fauteuil de la salle commune.

Il avait les traits tellements tirés, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis une semaine, le front soucieux et un sourire trop crispé pour être vrai. James perdit immédiatement l'expression moqueuse qu'il affichait.

« Raconte.

Raconte quoi?

…

Rien, James, rien. »

Puis après un silence, un très long silence, il craqua.

« J'ai essayé James, je te jure que j'ai essayé. J'ai fais ce que Lily m'a conseillé de faire. Je suis allé lui parler. Je me suis excusé, je lui ai dit que ce n'était qu'une folie passagère. J'ai marché sur mon orgueil, sur ma fierté et…et…elle m'a montré son dernier exploit qui a paru en première page de la Gazette du Sorcier. Un meurtre. Pour "rappeler " aux enfants de moldus qu'ils ne sont pas appréciés. Après ça je suis parti. Je…j'ai… c'etait une jeune sorcière de 5 ans. Son grand-père était moldu. T'en rends-tu compte SON GRAND-PÈRE! »

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots. Il enfouit son visage dans ses grandes mains pour que son ami ne puisse pas voir sa détresse, mais James savait. Sirius n'avait pas besoin de lui faire un dessin. Durant les vacances d'été, son ami avait quitté sa famille. Sur un coup de tête. Sa mère avait dit des choses horribles, qu'aucune mère ne dirait à son fils. Sauf Madame Black…Il avait pris ses cliques et ses claques et était venu passer le reste des vancances à la résidence Potter. Lily avait essayé de le convaincre de donner un deuxième chance à sa mère et Sirius l'avait écouté. Lily qui savait si bien consoler et conseiller s'était trompée. S'il y avait quelqu'un d'aussi…fermé, c'était bien la mère de Sirius. Et malheureusement c'était lui qui en souffrait maintenant. James s'approcha de son ami et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il le prit par les épaules et le força à le regarder. La vision de Sirius avec les yeux rougis et des sillions de larmes sur les joues le brisa plus qu'il aurait pu le penser. Mais qu'est-ce-que cette femme….non ce monstre lui avait avait fait? Il prit la parole doucement, sans presser, comme lorsqu'on console un jeune enfant qui a de peine.

« Écoute Sirius. Je te connais depuis presque depuis 10 ans. On a été à la maternelle ensemble, on a perdu nos dents ensemble, on les a vu pousser, on s'est vu pousser, on a découvert les filles ensemble, on a reçu nos lettres ensemble, on est monté sur un balai pour la première fois ensemble, même McGo nous punit ensemble! T'es mon meilleur ami, celui qui m'a toujours supporté, toujours fait rire, pris ma défense, même quand j'avais tort. Tu es plus que mon meilleur ami, t'es mon frère. Frère de sang. Et encore, c'est plus profond que ça. Tu…peu importe ce que ta mère t'a dit, ou a fait, ou peut bien penser de toi, on sait que t'es pas comme ça. On te connaît Sirius. Le Seul, l'Unique. Le frère, l'ami. Oublie tout ce qui n'est pas toi. Tu as des valeurs, des principes respecte les. Écoute ce que ton cœur te dit. Si pour toi, ce Lord Noir n'est qu'un idiot doublé d'un maniaque meurtrier et que ta mère est pareille, oublies-les. Oublie-les comme tu l'as fait pendant l'été. Tu es pas tout seul Sirius. On est tous là pour toi, Sirius. Peter, Remus, Lily, Jana (nda : vous verrez au prochain chapitre bande de curieux!) et moi. Peu importe le chemin que tu prendras, peu importe ce que tu fera de ta vie, si pour que tu arrives à ton but il faut qu'on te prennes la main et qu'on t'y conduise pas-à-pas, on va le faire. Pourquoi? Parce que t'es notre famille. Parce que c'est comme ça. Point final. Te laisses pas abattre par une folle. Je la connais ta mère, elle n'abandonnera jamais, elle continuera à te pourrir la vie si tu ne te détaches pas d'elle. Avant qu'elle ne te détruise pour de bon, coupe les lien. Ça sera pas facile, c'est ta mère, je le sais, mais on est là. Je suis là. Pour toi…Et c'est pas un abandon, c'est pas une lâcheté, c'est du courage. Pur et simple. Le courage de se battre pour le bien. Le courage légendaire des gryffondors. Et je sais que tu est courageux. Probablement le plus entre nous. »

Lentement, les larmes de Sirius s'estompèrent. Ses sanglots silencieux se changèrent en respirations lentes et profondes. Le discours de James n'avait duré que quelques minutes et déjà on voyait un changement drastique. Oui, on voyait encore cette lueur de tristesse, de déception et de dégoût dans ses yeux, mais James savait qu'aucune parole au monde ne pourrait la faire partir. C'était à Sirius à exorciser sa peine, seul lui le pouvait. James se releva et s'assit en face de son ami. Il sembla réfléchir quelques instant et peser ses paroles, puis il commença d'une voix qui semblait déjà plus rassurée.

« Merci. Tout simplement merci. Je vais penser à tout cela pendant que je prends une douche parce que si une fille me voit dans cet état ma réputation est perdue! »

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de James. Voilà le bon vieux Sirius. Le dragueur. En miettes, mais c'est quand même lui, pensa-t-il. Son ami se leva, sembla hésiter quelques moment puis étreigna James pendant de longues secondes. Il murmura un merci à son oreille puis se dirigea vers les chambres. Avant d'ouvrir la porte de leur chambres, il se retourna et ajouta avec un sourire malicieux et moqueur :

« C'est fou mec. T'a un don. Tu devrai ouvrir un cabinet de conseiller spécialisé en réparation d'âmes brisées. Un truc du genre : Vous avez des problèmes, Jamesie vous aidera. Tu va faire fortune! »

James éclata d'un rire suivi par Sirius quelques instants plus tard. Décidément, pensa-t-il, Sirius était de retour.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Frères  
_**Saez Damien**_

Frère  
Frère de sang, frère de nation  
Frère de rien, frère de putain  
Juste des frères  
Frère  
Mais dis-moi que je ne suis plus seul  
Au milieu de milliard de moi  
De milliard de toi  
Puisqu'on est déjà mort  
Puisqu'on est déjà mort  
Puisqu'on en veut encore  
Chaque jour un peu plus  
Frère  
Frère de sang, frère d'horizon  
Frère de rien, frère de chemin  
Juste des frères  
Frère  
Mais dis-moi que je ne suis plus seul  
Au milieu de milliard de moi  
De milliard de toi...

…………………………...…………………………………………………………………

Comme dit ma prof de physique : Tadaaaaaaa! C'était le deuxième chapitre. Un peu plus long que le premier, mais pas aussi long que je l'aurai souhaité. Bon…il est tard et j'ai un exam demain…pauvre de moé! Mais j'espère que ça vous a plu!

**Prochain chapitre** : Retour à Poudlard. Réaction de Lily et de Remus. Lily discute avec Sirius. Un prefesseur parle. Une prophétie. Des mangemorts. Un choix à faire. POV Lily, Remus, Sirius.

_(Ça promet d'être chargé, hein!)_

J'accepte toute les critique, pourvue qu'elle soit faite!

À la prochaine,

Xoxoxox

Sass.


	3. III Destin

**Petite annonce** : J'ai trouvé ma bêta-readeuse! Mesdames et messieurs acceuillez Miss **_Delphine_** qui s'occupera désormais de relire mon chapitre et d'y corriger tout ce que j'aurais pu laisser comme fautes! Elle commencera son travail dès le prochain chapitre(_applaudissements)_ .Un Gros Gros Gros merci ma chère.

**Deuxième petite annonce** : Je tiens a remercier du plus profond du coeur **Alixe-et-Lisandra **et leur "fic" **Guide pour auteurs et lecteurs de Fanfiction.** Je l'ai découvert par hasard et c'est grâce à eux que j'ai pu poster ce chapitre. C'est un guide qui vous guide (!) pas à pas pour vous aider à ouvrir un compte, poster une histoire...une sorte de "Fanfiction pour les nuls". Merci Mille fois.

**Disclaimer** : Tout les personnages de notre chère J.K.R. appartiennent à notre chère J.K.R. et tous ceux que j'inventerai (au futur)seront le fruit de mon imagination!

**Rating** : Géréral, pour l'instant….hehe…. :oD

**Un petit clin d'œil à Yu** : Je t'avais promi un perso dans cette fic. Te voici dans ce chapitre. **_Le club des chinois 506_** est à venir! Enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

C'est le troisième chapitre. Les deux premiers ont été courts je sais! Celui-ci est quand même assez long. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérences. :o) . Lors du dernier chapitre, j'ai laissé un mini-résumé. Je me suis rendue compte que c'était trop pour un chapitre. J'ai donc coupé en deux. Ce chapitre est quand même assez long, je le répète. Encore une fois, je suis désolée.

**Note de moi-même** : Je tiens beaucoup à ce que vous me laissiez une review. Ça encourage beaucoup vous savez, de voir que certaines personnes apprécient ce qu'on écrit. ;o). Alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser ne serai-ce qu'un ou deux mots. Comme je n'ai pas reçu trop trop de review pour le dernier chapitre, je répondrai à tous à la prochaine parution. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit quelque chose, j'ai toujours un grand sourire quand je vous lis. merci aussi aux z'anonymes. MERCI!

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Au plus profond de nos souvenirs**

**Chapitre troisième : **

« Qu-quoi?

_-_ Calme toi!

_- _Tu rigoles James, c'est ça tu rigoles…

_- _Non, je te jure. T'as pas vu dans la Gazette du Sorcier? En première page.

_- _Oh Merlin _- _gémit-elle _- _qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait? Je l'ai renvoyé vers Elle!

_- _Tu n'as rien fait. Dans le fond t'avais raison. Comme ça, maintenant, il est sur de ce qu'il a fait, il n' aura aucun remord, aucun doute.

_- _Oui mais…Oh! Seigneur c'est pas possible. Il doit être complètement anéanti, boulversé. Et nous on est ici à la place dele réconforter

_- _Il était complètement anéanti. Dr. James l'a soigné, dit-il en bombant le torse. Sérieusement. Il va beaucoup mieux. Il dort depuis avant-hier matin. Quand je pense qu'il n'a même pas mangé depuis ce temps là!

_- _Tu disais qu'il allait beaucoup mieux? Laisse moi en douter! »

James éclata de rire devant l'expression éffarée de Lily. En effet il y avait de quoi être inquiet. Sirius et nourriture étaient comme deux doigts de la main. Lily lui fit un sourire et continua de marcher. Elle était revenue depuis quelques heures et elle profitait du beau temps pour discuter et marcher dans la parc avec James. C'était tellement paisible. Tout cela lui avait manqué. Mais voilà qu'elle apprenait ce que Sirius vivait depuis deux jours et ça la frustrait. Comment une mère peut-elle parler ainsi à ses enfants, aussi meurtrière soit-elle? Elle ne comprenait pas. Tout simplement pas. Mais au cours des cinq dernières années, elle avait appris à cerner Sirius. Elle savait que malgré les apparence c'était quelqu'un de très réfléchi et sensible. Et avec une forte personnalité. Il s'en remettra, elle le savait plus que personne, mais gardera un profonde rancune envers sa mère, une rancune qui se transformera en haine. Comme avec Regulus, pensa-t-elle. Décidément, toute la famille Black était pourrie sauf quelques exeptions. Lily avait eu la chance de rencontrer Andromeda quelques années plus tôt quand elle faisait sa dernière année à Poudlard. Une perle rare. _LA_ perle rare. Mais probablement trop perle pour être une Black. La famille l'avait reniée lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle fréquentait un enfant de moldu, Ted Tonks. Et Andromeda s'en fichait royalement. La preuve : elle l'a épousé trois mois plus tard et ils ont maintenant une jolie petite fille répondant au nom de Nymphadora _(nda : j'la comprends avec un nom pareil!)_. Et ça sera probablement pareil pour Sirius. Ils est parti. Ils vont le bannir, le déshériter. Mais il fera ce qu'il voudra, et tout le monde ira beaucoup mieux ainsi. Lily releva la tête et vit qu'ils étaient presque rendu dans le milieu du parc.

« Et toi James ça va? ».

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle avait posé cette question. Ça faisait presque trente minutes qu'ils marchaient ensemble. Cependant, Lily sentait une certaine tension entre eux, chose dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. James marchait silencieusement et semblait tripoter quelque chose dans sa poche. Elle s'arrêta soudainement. Il prit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que sa camarade avait stoppé. Il la regarda l'air perdu. Elle s'avanca vers lui et rendue à sa hauteur, elle planta son regard dans le sien.

« James qu'est-ce-qui se passe?

_- _Quoi il se passe quelque chose?

_- _Écoute, si j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a blessé, j'aimerai le savoir.

_- _Mais de quoi tu parles?

_- _Depuis que je suis revenue tu es distant avec moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un imposteur devant moi. Et j'ai comme un présentiment que cela a un rapport avec moi.

_- _C'est rien. C'est Sirius qui m'inquiète.

_- _J'ai l'air d'avoir une poignée dans le dos?», dit_-_elle en se retournant pour soit disant vérifier son dos.

James esquisa un sourire et détourna le regard. Doucement, elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et les ramena vers elle. Lentement, il se retourna pour plonger à son tour son regard dans celui de Lily. Ces yeux…il savait maintenant où il les avait vu la première fois. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas en supporter plus.

_Flash back_

_« Bonjour James vous allez bien?_

_-Oui, monsieur, et vous._

_-Oh…je me fais vieux, mais je suis toujours en bonne santé. Un sorbet?_

_-Non merci monsieur le Directeur _

_-Certain? Tant pis. He, he,à voir ton regard, je suppose que tu te demandes ce que tu as bien pu faire?_

_-Un peu oui monsieur. Et ça me fait d'autant plus peur que Sirius, Peter et Remus ne sont pas au château. _

_-Compréhensible. Mais je ne t'ai pas appelé pour cela rassure-toi. En fait je t'ai plus qu'appelé. J'ai demandé à tes parents de te laisser passer tes vacances au château. »_

_James leva les yeux incrédule. Ses parents lui avaient dit qu'il était partis en mission. C'est donc à cause de lui qu'il se morfondait ici tout seul. Espèce de…_

_« Toi et moi avons besoin de parler. Il y a des choses, James, que tu es à présent assez mature pour entendre. Ce n'est pas seulement une question de maturité, mais de droit. Je te dois la vérité. _

_-Professeur Dumbledore, je ne suis pas certaint d'avoir tout saisi._

_-Je te comprends mon garçon. Cependant, je t'avertis que certaines des choses que je vais te révéler vont probablement te choquer et changer ta vision des choses. Et non seulement des choses, mais des gens.Je compte sur toi pour réagir avec moi comme si tu étais adulte. C'est très important pour moi et pour tous. Je commencerai par le début. Mais auparavant, je vais te montrer une photo. Observe les personnes qui sont dessus et dis-moi si tu les connais. »_

_Le vieil homme lui tendit une photo. Deux petits enfants s'enlaçaient. Ils semblaient si heureux de vivre, si simples. Il fut étonné de reconnaître le premier en enfant comme étant lui-même. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ou huit il ne se rappelait pas de cela, ce devait être avant qu'il ne déménage. Il s'attarda sur la deuxième personne. Un jeune fille. Probablement du même âge. Puis quelque_ _chose le frappa. Ces yeux_…

_Fin du flash back_

Il lui coupa la parole avant même qu'elle n'ait commencé.

« Lily, je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment t'expliquer cela. C'est pas ta faute. Je ne peux pas te mentir, alors oui, ça a un rapport avec toi. Mais c'est pas ta faute. Juste celle du destin. De la vie. Peut importe de qui ça peut être. Cherche pas, ça sert à rien. Fait-moi confiance, comme tu l'a toujours fait et un jour… »

Le plus délicatement qu'il put, il retira ses mains des siennes. Merlin savait combien cela lui coûtait de faire cela, mais il devait. Pour son bien à elle. Pour leur sécurité. Même si Lily vit dans son regard que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle ne dit rien. James avait baissé les yeux. Il voulait pas que son amie voit les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. La blessure était encore trop fraîche et trop profonde pour qu'il puisse en parler sans émotions. Il avait cru que ces deux dernières semaines lui permettreraient de faire le point et de reléguer cette histoire au plus profond de ses souvenirs, comme ça l'était avant, mais il s'était trompé. Et il l'apprenait à ses dépends.

« C'est comme tu veux James, je te fais confiance. Mais n'oublie pas que je suis là, et c'est pas pour rien. Je suis ton amie, je t'aime énormément. Alors si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, d'une oreille pour t'écouter ou une épaule pour pleurer, tu connais le mot de passe pour la chambre des préfets. Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte. Et tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Alors s'il y quelque chose qui ne va pas… »

James releva la tête, une lueur de malice dans le regard.

« Maintenant que tu en parles, j'ai depuis quelques temps une douleur dans le bas du dos. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Un vestige du dernier match de Quidditch sûrement…

L'expression de Lily à cet instant aurait pu rapporter gros si avait pu la reproduire. Cela lui prit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle s'était fait avoir. Elle lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête histoire de lui montrer qu'on ne pouvait pas se moquer d'elle impunément. James lui murmura un merci avant de continuer à marcher.

Et ils prirent le chemin du retour rigolant et se bousculant, discutant sur des choses et d'autres comme si de rien n'était, même s'ils savaient tous les deux que dans le fond, quelque chose avait changé, sans savoir ce que cela pouvait bien être.

Et ilscontinuèrent surle chemin du retour sans savoir que du haut de la dernière fenêtre de la tour est, un veil homme les observaient mi-amusé, mi-soucieux, enviant leur insouciance et les plaignant pour ce qu'ils auraient à subir dans les mois qui suivront.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Depuis presque deux heures il se retournait dans son lit cherchant le sommeil, sans le trouver. La pleine lune est dans trois jours et déjà il en ressentait les effets. Son odorat était sensible au triple et il entendait le moindre petit bruit qui se faisait à des mètre à la ronde. Impossible de s'endormir dans de telles conditions. Et puis il avait en tête bien trop de choses pour que la capricieuse Morphée ne daigne l'accueillir dans ses bras. Résigné et sur de ne trouver le sommeil que dans quelques heures il descendit dans la salle commune. La première fois qu'il avait mis les pieds ici, il avait aodré cet endroit. Tout lui inspirait calme, sérénitude et paix. Les couleurs chatoyantes rouge et or qui composaient la décoration étaient apaisantes. La salle commune représentait pour lui un cocon douillet. Un peu comme un foetus l'était dans l'utérus de sa mère. Choyé et à l'abri de tout. Il ne restait que deux personnes dans la salle commune. L'une était Lily. Il l'aurait recconue entre mille avec ses cheveux flamboyant et son odeur caractéristique. Un mélange de vanille et d'amande. Il se faisait l'effet d'un vieux pervers qui profitait de l'innocence de jeunes filles. C'était plus fort que lui. Les odeurs étaient son pêché surtout à l'approche de la pleine lune.

Le loup en lui identifia la deuxième personne comme Jana. Jana de La Grange. Sa belle française. Aussiôt, ses sens s'affollèrent. Celle fille avait un tel ascendant sur lui. Dès qu'elle apparaissait dans son champ de vision ou dans la conversation, c'est-à-dire presque tout le temps, il devait faire des efforts pour se contrôler. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le loup en lui réclâmait cette femelle. Et aucune autre. Elle n'était pas particulièrement belle pour l'instant, mais elle possédait un certain charme. Un beauté fatale. Dans quelques années elle sera une véritable bombe sexuelle, il en était certain. En fait elle possédait une beauté spéciale. Naturelle. Des cheveux blonds cendrés qui cascadaient en vagues dans son dos. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte des regards qu'elle attirait sur elle. Un visage fin, des yeux bleus d'une telle profondeur. Malgré tout ce qu'elle aurait pu faire, elle restait simple. Et d'une noblesse remarquable. Pour Remus, cette fille était parfaite. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le droit de connaître l'amour. Un des plaisirs que sa condition lui interdisait. Il ressentait pour elle de l'amour c'était certain. Mais le loup confondait cela avec du désir. C'était encore plus dur à l'approche de la pleine lune. Son corps le faisait souffrir, mais ce n'était rien à côté du martyr qu'endurait son esprit. _Sustine et abstine._ Sa maxime préférée. Supporte et abstiens-toi. Une des choses qu'il arrivait le mieux à faire.

La voix de Lily le tira de ses réflexions

« Te gênes pas Remus, joins-toi à nous.

_- _Moi j'y vais. Je vais bientôt m'effondrer si je ne m'endors pas. », dit Jana en réprimant un bâillement.

Elle se leva, fit la bise à Lily et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Lorsqu'elle passa à côté de Remus, elle effleura sa joue avec ses lèvres. _Laurus Nabilis_. Le laurier noble. Comme Jana. Très bon parfum. Presqu'aussi bon que celui de la jeune rousse.

« Bonne nui, _mec_! »

Il souria. Elle l'amusait avec ses expressions françaises.

« Dors bien, _meuf_! »

Il l'entendit rire silencieusement jusqu'à son dortoir. Il soupira, et s'assit sur un fauteuil en face de Lily. La jeune fille remblait bien soucieuse.

« Insomnies?

_- _Ouais. La pleine lune c'est dans trois jours. Et toi?

Bof je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'ai enchaîné Jana avec moi. Maintenant que t'es là je vais pouvoir tuer le temps jusqu'à ce que je trouve le sommeil.

Quelque chose te tracasse. » C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Remus sentait que l'entousihasme de Lily était forcé. Elle hésita longtemps avant de cracher le morceau. Décidément, ça devait être sérieux.

« T'a pas remarqué quelque chose de spécial?

_- _Bof tu sais, je remarque bien des choses. Ta copine chinoise, Yu, semble avoir un œil sur le nouvel Irlandais à Poufsouffle, Orlando. Alice est déprimée ces temps-ci. Elle ne porte plus le collier que Joshson lui a offert l'an dernier à Noël. Et puis…

_- _Remus, je suis sérieuse.

_- _Moi aussi. Mais si tu penses à quelque chose de précis, il va falloir être un peu plus précise.

_- _Je pense à James.

_- _Plus exactement

_- _Depuis qu'on est revenus de vacances, il est bizarre. Je sais que ça ne fait que deux jours et qu'on n'est même pas rentrés en cours, mais je continue à croire que quelque chose à changé. Je te le demande à toi parce que tu sais ce que les autres ne savent pas. Parce que tu as toujours été celui qui était le premier au courant. Qustion d'observation je sais. Je ne te demande pas de trahir tes amis, mais je m'inquiète. Et pour James spécialement. Peut-être que toi tu pourrai me…rassurer sans pourtant être parjure.

_- _He, he. Tu es drôle Lily. À t'entendre parler tu me demandes de me retourner contre mon roi ou mon suzerain. C'est correct. Tu t'inquiètes et moi aussi. J'ai bien peur que tu n'ai eu de moi une idée un peu trop élevée. J'aimerai bien, mais je ne suis pas Dieu tu sais. »

À ces mots il vit que Lily rougissait. En effet, elle avait peut-être un peu trop exagérée.

« Je vais t'aider Lily, mais tu dois me promettre que ce qui ce dira ici restera entre nous. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance _(nda : ce qui me fait penser à Fadlo au Cactus : ce qui ce dit ici, reste ic!. mdr __. :o)) _.

Lily acquiesça en silence. Remus prit une grande respiration avant de continuer.

« Lily. Que sait-tu de Voldemort?

_-_Pas grand chose. Que c'est un homme pas bien. Ce qu'on en dit entre nous, dans les classes. Les rumeurs quoi!

_-_C'est pas beaucoup. Ma mère fait parti de cette nouvelle brigade qu'on appelle les Aurors. McGonagall en a parlé il y a quelques semaines. C'est l'équivallent des Mangemorts, mais du bon côté. Ceux qui tuent. Les serviteurs de Voldemort. Peu de personnes ont été recrutés pour devenir Aurors. D'après ce que ma mère m'en a dit, le Ministère, sous a commencé à enrôler les grandes familles, les plus puissantes, et celles dont il était certain d'avoir la collaboration. Tu en connais pas mal. Les Londubat, les McGonagall, les Inshyle, les Romanos, les MacIntosh, les Duind, les Phoenix, les Versay, les de La Grange, les Wals, les White, les Philippes, les Leils, les Dalles, les Lupins, les Dumbledore et les Potter », énuméra-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts. « Ce sont depuis longtemps, et encore, les 17 plus grandes familles d'Europe. Depuis des siècles, ces familles se sont démontrées par la découverte de nouvelles potions, nouveaux sortilèges, performances dans tous les domaines. Bref, ce sont les pilliers de la magie en Europe. Et ce ne sont pas nécessairement des familles de sang pur. Contairement aux familles des Mangemorts. Les Malefoy, les Rogues, les Zabini, les Blacks, les Tranchets et les Duroiys. Des grandes familles aussi, mais immensément maléfiques. Pour revenir à James, les Potter sont non seulement une des plus grandes familles, mais aussi une famille de sang pur depuis des génération. Ils ne l'ont pas fait exprès, mais c'est comme ça que c'est. Son père et sa mère sont de puissants sorciers. De ceux qui donneraient leurs vies si cela pouvait aider leur cause ou sauver quelqu'un. Ce sont des gens exeptionnels. Son père est Capitiaine des Aurors. Il les dirige. Toute la responsabilité est sur lui. C'est très difficile. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais James est le seul héritier de cette famille. Tous les espoirs se reposent sur lui. Tout ça est nouveau pour lui. Il a toujours été le centre d'attraction de sa famille, mais pas de cette manière. Et puis ses parents qui s'engagent maintenant dans un guerre dont personne ne connaît les ejeux et les combattants, c'est dur. Et il y a des choses qu'on lui cache. Beaucoup de choses. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais le fait est qu'on ne lui dit pas toute la vérité. Et il le prend mal, très mal. Il ne le montre pas, parce que il est trop…noble. Ou quelque chose qui ressemble à de la noblesse. Je crois qu'il subit un peu trop de pression et qu'il n'en voit pas l'utilité. Et puis cette année il faut faire un choix sur notre carrière. D'après ce qui se dit, sa décision peut avoir une répercussion sur le monde magique. On parle beaucoup de prophéties et de mission à remplir, beaucoup de bla bla héroique sur James. Et je crois que c'est un peu trop pour un jeune adolescent de dix-sept ans… »

Lily était estomaquée. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que son meilleur ami cachait tant de secrets. Ni que le monde sorcier était aussi compexe. Une fille de moldus, au passé douteux et orpheline de surcroît pouvait apprendre bien des choses en une nuit. Il était deux heure du matin et les information qu'elle essayait d'assimiler étaient difficiles à prendre. Mais elle n'était pas prête à lâcher le morceau. Remus quant à lui, était blasé presqu'ennuyé. Raconter tout cela à Lily lui faisait revivre des réalités qu'il trouvait horribles. Rien que durant ces deux semaines de vacances, trente sorciers ont trouvé la mort. Stupide et insensé. Et monstrueux. Il ne comprenait pas comment des gens pouvaient accomplir de tels actes, Noël ou pas. C'était tout simplement monstrueux. Il passa sa main sur son visage. Décidément, la nuit allait être longue, pensa-t-il.

« Ok. Je comprends. Une chose : qui est exactement ce Voldemort? On en entend parler, mais qui est-il véritablement?

_- _Hum…tu peux avoir plusieurs définitions. Je te donne ma vision de voir les choses. C'est un être, cruel, vil et d'une méchanceté sans borgne. Selon lui, les moldus ne sont bons qu'a être tués ou à nous servir d'esclave. Même chose pour les enfants sorciers de naissance moldue. Pour lui et ses Mangemorts, ils sont des _Sang-de-bourbe_. La pureté du sang est le seul critère qui peut déterminer un bon sorcier d'un mauvais. Il a commis et continue à commettre des actes d'une cruauté sans précédent. Et le pire c'est que des milliers de gens le suivent de leur plein gré. Dans ces cironstances, je préfère n'être qu'un homme ordinaire.

_- _C'est une sorte de Hilter, c'est ça?

_- _Ouais en quelque sorte. Décuple ses pouvoirs et ses actes et tu aura une infime idée de ce que cette chose peut être.

_- _Mais c'est horrible. Je savais qu'une menace subsistait dehors, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle avait ces proportions. Pourquoi s'en prendre à nous, on ne lui a rien fait. Quel salaud! Et puis ce monde ne lui appartiens pas. C'est tellement…stupide. Et puis tant qu'a y être, je voudrais te demander une dernière chose, plus personelle. Pourquoi James agit si bizzarement avec nous? Je veux dire…je comprends qu'il soit préoccupé par tout cela, mais je sens qu'il y a autre chose. Quelque chose par rapport à moi. Et il ne veut pas me le dire. Ça me chicotte. Je me sens mal.

_- _Je veux bien t'aider Lily, mais je crois que c'est entre James et toi. Tout ce que je sais c'est que oui il s'est passé des choses pendant ces vacances. C'est pas par hasard si on est tous rentré à la maison sauf James. Il va avoir besoin de temps, de beaucoup de temps, et de notre compréhension. Il découvre sûrement des choses qui le choquent…je ne sais pas. Je suis aussi perdu que toi. Mais il faut lui faire confiance, je crois qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. Si cela a un rapport quelconque, il t'en parlera. Tôt ou tard. Sous ses airs d'adolecent immature et blagueur c'est un bon gars.

_- _J'en doute pas Remus. James a plus d'une fois montré qu'il était un gars super. Mais j'ai peur pour lui. Vous êtes la seule famille que j'ai et je ne veux pas vous perdre. J'ai peur pour tout le monde. Et avec ce que tu viens de me dire…

_- _Il ne faut pas avoir peur. C'est le but de Voldemort. Il faut juste rester unis et se faire confiance. Pour le reste, ça ne nous appartiens pas…enfin, pour l'instant.

_- _As-tu déjà pensé à devenir professeur? Tu ferait un sacré bon boulot!

_- _Merci, oui j'y ai déjà pensé. C'est mon premier choix. Professeur de défence contre les forces du mal. Professeur Lupin. Un beau titre…enfin, si on m'accepte avec ma condition. »

Un ange passa.

_« _Je…je vais aller dormir. Ça m'a vraiment épuisé tout ça et j'ai besoin de me reposer un peu avant les cours. À demain..ou à plus tard. »

Elle fit la bise à Remus et s'en alla dans le dortoir des préfet. Le jeune loup-garou remarqua qu'elle semblait lessivée. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui dire tout cela, mais il le fallait. Si il ne le faisait pas, qui le fera? Les professeurs de Poudlard croient bien faire en abritant les jeunes dans l'ignorance. Une fois au dehors, que se passera-t-il? Trop de questions et si peu de réponses. Il se leva et de dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il se sentait si las. Et puis sa condition n'aidait vraiment pas. Il voulait faire quelque chose pour aider, mais il savait pas quoi, ni comment. C'était comme jouer dans un film sans expérience. Il ne connaît si son rôle ni ses répliques. Un impuissance totale. Un pantin parmi tant d'autres.

Décidément, pensa-t-il, nous vivons dans une saleté d'époque.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Le retour en classe était difficile. Le réveil avait été d'autant plus difficile qu'elle n'avait eu que quelques heures de sommeil. Et puis elle avait eu ses règles ce matin. Il y a des matins, où le mieux est de rester au lit avec un bon livre. Et elle sentait que cette journée allait être particulièrement éprouvante. Elle sursauta lorsque Jana sprit place à côté d'elle. Elle étaient en DCFM. Le cours avait débuté depuis presque vingt minutes et le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé. Soudainement, le silence se fit. Le professeur Dumbledore venait d'apparaître dans le cadre de la porte. Il se racla la gorge et prit la parole.

« Les enfants, j'ai besoin de votre attention.Votre professeur habituel, Mr Java n'est pas en mesure d'assurer le cours pour aujourd'hui. Ni pour les semaine à suivre. En son absence le professeur Romy Schneider (1) le replacera. »

Des murmures suivirent cette annonce innatendue. Le directeur fit deux pas et laissa ladite Romy Schneider entrer.

Lily se sentit soudain très mal. Puis des images vinrent défiler devant ses yeux tel un film sans muet. Un couple heureux. Un bébé. Des personnes dans un maison. Un petit garçon et une petite fille qui jouaient au parc. Un homme qui les prenait en photo. Un maison en feu. Des personnes encagoulées en menaçant d'autres. Des Mangemorts. Une lumière vive. Des pleurs. Des cris. Une détonation. Un jeune femme qui réconfortait la petite fille. D'autres pleurs. Des gens qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Tous des inconnus. Les mêmes personnes habillées en noir. Une cérémonie. Un enterrement. Un sorte de déménagement. Des gens qui partent. Encore des pleurs. Puis plus rien. Le vide.

………

……

…

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_(1) Petit hommage à l'actrice du même nom._

He, he, he. Je me sens une âme de sadique en ce moment. Bon ça fait presque 12 heures que je suis assise devant mon écran pour vous poster ce nouveau chapitre. Pas de plaintes sil vous plaît. : )

**Prochain chapitre** : Un professeur parle. Une prophétie. Des mangemorts. Un choix à faire.

J'accepte toute les critique, pourvue qu'elle soit faite!

À la prochaine,

Xoxoxox

Sass.


	4. IV L'illusion d'un choix

**Bonne fête Kenny…Bonne fête Kenny…Bonne fête, bonne fête…Bonne fête Kenny! **Ben ouais, c'est la fête à Kenneth a.k.a Kenny, a.k.a Ken. Mon cher, pour tes dix-huit ans, je te souhaite du bonheur, de la joie, de la musique, tout ce que tu veux et pleeeeeeinnnnnnn de bière!

**Perpétuelle annonce**: Je tiens à remercier du plus profond du coeur **Alixe-et-Lisandra **et leur "fic" **Guide pour auteurs et lecteurs de Fanfiction.** Je l'ai découvert par hasard et c'est grâce à eux que j'ai pu poster ce chapitre, cette histoire. C'est un guide qui vous guide (!) pas à pas pour vous aider à ouvrir un compte, poster une histoire...une sorte de "Fanfiction pour les nuls". Merci mille fois.

**Merci à…** Yu pour son avis, Léna pour ses commentaires et ses conseils et bien sûr…Delphine pour la correction et la relecture!

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de notre chère J.K.R. appartiennent à notre chère J.K.R. et tous ceux que j'inventerai (au futur) seront le fruit de mon imagination!

**Rating** : Géréral, pour l'instant….hehe…. :oD

* * *

**Au plus profond de nos souvenirs**

**Chapitre quatrième : L'illusion d'un choix**

_(quelque part dans Poudlard, à une heure tardive de la nuit)_

« Vous croyez vraiment que c'est la chose à faire? Je veux dire dire tout cela comporte beaucoup trop de risques et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais s'il leur arrivait quelque chose…

_-_ Rappellez-vous, mademoiselle, que ce n'est qu'une illusion. Une simple superposition d'images en direct. Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurai accepté qu'ils Le rencontrent si leur vie était en danger. Nous aurions trouvé une autre façon de vous récupérer. Et puis, cette expérience leur sera bénéfique. La peur d'une chose ne fait qu'accroître lorsque l'on n'a aucune idée de ce que cette chose peut être. Parlons d'autre chose. Dites moi, comment se porte votre coin de pays.

_- _L'Autriche me manque. La mort de notre Ministre a été un choc pour tous. Mais je suis convaincue que notre peuple n'en ressortira que plus uni.

_- _La perte de votre ministe m'a grandement touchée. C'était un ami à moi. Un très bon ami. »

Un ange passa.

« Une question professeur

_-_Allez-y toujours.

_- _Que s'est-il passé avec Lily. Je me sens un peu responsable d'elle maintenant que…que…

_- _Mademoiselle Evans entre dans une période post-traumatique. Après l'incident regrettable dont elle a été témoin, son subconscient s'est refusé à voir certaines réalités en face. Les nombreuses années à l'ophelinat moldu ont fait qu'il a commencé à « oublier » ce qui s'est passé. Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, il se rappelle progressivement des scènes isolées qu'il envoie au cerveau sous la forme de rêves. Les dernières attaques de Mangemorts lui ont rappellé des horreurs qu'elle a déjà subie. Et votre souvenir est classé dans cette même catégorie, bien que vous n'en faites point partie. Tout cela semble peut-être flou, je ne suis pas psychomage, mais vous comprendrez lorsqu'elle se réveillera. Je compte sur vous pour l'accompagner dans cette période qui sera pour elle une des plus éprouvantes de sa vie, j'en ai bien peur.

_- _Pourquoi ne pas provoquer son subconscient? Le forcer à s'en rappeller?

_- _Maladie naturelle se soigne avec remède naturel.

Ils continuèrent leur ronde dans le château en discutant et en philosophant sur la vie sans se douter que dans quelques semaines, se produirait l'irréversible.

_

* * *

_

_(POV JAMES)_

Le cours était d'une platitude effroyable. Il avait toujours détesté la Divination. Contrairement à Peter, le professeur ne lui inspirait ni confiance ni intérêt. Une perte de temps totale. On aurait pu avoir Quidditch à la place. Sirius était sur le point de s'endormir. Comme une grande partie de ceux qui se trouvaient dans la classe en ce moment. Remus était encore à l'infirmerie. Saloperie de pleine Lune. Il aurait tant voulu faire quelque chose. Lily était assise à quelques places de lui. Elle se remettait peu à peu de l'étrange crise qu'elle avait eu en DCFM l'autre jour. Elle était toujours aussi pâle et d'apparence fragile. James n'avait pas très bien compris ce qui s'était passé, et n'avait pas trop insisté. Il savait que cela avait un rapport avec ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit pendant les vacances.

_Flash back_

_Un jeune fille. Probablement du même âge. Puis quelque_ _chose le frappa. Ces yeux_…

_Lily…_

_- Professeur, c'est quoi cette photo? D'où vient-elle? Et comment se fait-il que Lily et moi on soit là-dessus? On ne se connaît que depuis Poudlard…c'est complètement impossible._

_- Avant que vous ne déménagiez au Manoir, vous habitiez à Sunderland, au nord de l'Angleterre. À trois pas des Evans. Vous et Lily vous connaissiez depuis pratiquement le berceau. Elle était tout le temps fourrée chez vous, vous l'épatiez avec la magie. Je me rappelle d'elle quand je venais rendre visite à vos parents. Une jolie petie poupée. Vos parents furent une des premières cibles de Voldemort.C'est il y a 10, en 1960, que les toutes premières attaques eurent lieu. Votre père avait mis son plus fidel serviteur à Azkaban et les Potter avaient publiquement dénoncé les meurtres commis au nom de Voldemort. Double raison pour tester son pouvoir sur une famille aussi puissante que la votre.Vos parents s'en sont sortis de justesse. Voldemort était furieux. Il s'est déchaîné en détruisant les maisons avoisinnantes. Malheureusement, les parents de mademoiselle Evans n'ont pas survécu. Comme tant d'autres d'ailleurs. »_

_James était sonné. Et le mot était faible. Il connaissait Lily depuis longtemps. Et ses parents. Merde, putain de merde, pensa-t-il, quel salaud ce Voldemort. _

_- Pourquoi vous me dites tout cela? Pourquoi maintenant? Et pourquoi à moi seulement?_

_- Mademoiselle Evans ne sait rien de tout cela. _

_- Bien sur qu'elle ne le sait pas, sinon elle me l'aurait dit qu'on se connaissait…attendez qu'est-ce-qu'elle ne sait pas?_

_Puis tout s'alluma dans sa tête (nda : vous savez dans les cartoon y'a une ampoule qui s'allume au dessus du gars! mdr). Il ferma les yeux. Ce n'est pas possible. Et puis si. James avait toujours cru qu'elle avait inventé cette histoire d'amnésie pour éviter de parler de ses parents. Il ne savait pas qu'ils étaient morts. ELLE ne le savait pas. Une rage indescriptible prit possession de lui._

_- Vous…vous savez tout ça et vous ne lui en avez jamais parlé!_

_- James…_

_- Vous l'avez laissé dans l'ingnorance depuis dix ans…_

_- James…_

_- Vous l'avez laissé espérer qu'elle reverrai un jour ses parents! Vous êtes un monstre! Et vous vous attendez à quoi? À ce que je garde le silence? _

_- Non James vous ne pouvez pas!_

_La dernière réplique laissa le jeune homme de glace. Jamais il n'avait vu le directeur aussi…froid. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de malice dans ses yeux. Le vieil homme respira calmement durant de longues minutes avant de reprendre la parole._

_- Faites moi confiance James. Premièrement, révéler à mademoiselle Evans la vérité mettra sa santé psychologique en danger. Le choc sera trop brutal. Ensuite, vous savez que montrer sa colère à l'ennemi c'est lui offrir sa victoire (1). Mademoiselle Evans est une sorcière intelligente et qui deviendra très puissante. La colère la rendra vulnérable et facilement accessible. Voldemort est un fin calculateur. Il sait que votre amie sera un plus dans ses rangs. Et il sera facile pour lui de l'atteindre. C'est pour cela qu'il faut la protéger de tout cela le plus longtemps possible. Vous ne devez pas lui en parler. Pas pour l'instant._

_James enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de souci comme ça…_

_Fin du Flash back_

« Monsieur Potter. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. »

La voix mieilleuse du professeur le tira de ses sombres pensées. Dieu qu'il haïssait cette femme. C'était d'instinct, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

_« _Désolé madame, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. Vous disiez?

_- _Je n'aime pas votre ton, monsieur. Vous vous croyez comme d'habitude au-dessus de tout. Pourtant, vos notes en Divination ne sont pas fameuses. Répondez à ma question. Si vous avez fait le travail que j'ai demandé, vous allez être en mesure de me dire quelle est l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel et quelle est en bref son histoire?

_- _C'est Sirius, Madame. Selon le manuel, il y a plus de 5000 ans, les prêtres égyptiens se sont servis du lever de cet astre brillant pour calculer leur calendrier et durant des siècles les astronomes chinois l'ont soigneusement observé. Dans l'astronomie moderne, son déplacement apparent rapide sur le ciel, d'environ 1° en seulement 2700 ans, fut le premier mouvement propre noté par Edmund Halley, un astronome moldu d'origine anglaise.

_- _Bien, bien. 5 points de plus pour Gryffondor pour cette bonne réponse », dit-elle sur un ton ennuyé

_Bien fait pour toi, idiote_, pensa-t-il

« Et 30 points de moins pour votre présomption, rajouta-t-elle

_- _Mais…

_- _Quelque chose à rajouter Monsieur Potter?

_- _Non madame.

_- _Bien continuons… »

Elle lui tourna le dos et continua son blabla habituel. Sirius se rapprocha de James.

« Pas de veine Cornedrue. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle ne t'aime pas trop.

_- _Sans blague! De toute façon, c'est rien qu'une folle. En plus, elle est complètement hors contexte. C'est Divination qu'elle doit nous enseigner pas Astronomie. Quelle idiote!

_- _T'en fais pas mon pote! Il nous reste quatre mois et on n'aura plus à la supporter. »

_

* * *

_

_(POV PETER)_

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la fin du cours sonna. C'était pareil à chaque fin de cours : tout le monde, ou presque, était content de quitter l'atmosphère lourde et collante de la salle. Il ne restait que quelques personnes dans la salle quand une voix s'éleva surplombant toutes les autres. Touts les regards se dirigèrent vers la source. Le professeur Thésée semblait dans une transe profonde. Peter eut la chair de poule. Elle faisait peur. Plus que d'habitude.

_« Il approche de vous. Ses pensées son fixées sur vous. Sa puissance va en grandissant. Jamais notre monde n'aura vu cela. Derrière chaque ami se cache un traître, derrière chaque traître se cache votre mort. Bientôt vous verrez l'étendue de Son pouvoir. Bientôt vous goûterez à la mort. Le Sauveur bientôt mourra. Pendant des années vous serez divisés. Deux d'entre vous mourront pour protéger le fruit de leur union. Le troisième disparaîtra dans les voiles du mystère, tandis que l'autre sera condamné à lutter éternellement contre lui-même. Le traître commence à goûter à la facilité du mal et y prend plaisir. Il aproche de vous. Seul le Survivant pourra nous délivrer de Lui. Il aproche de vous… »_

_Un prophétie, _pensa-t-il_, voilà l'occasion idéale. _

_

* * *

_

_(POV LILY)_

_C'est pas possible_, mumura-t-elle, _le destin s'acharne sur moi. Depuis deux semaines j'ai eu le temps de tomber dans les pommes, d'entendre une folle nous prédire la fin du monde et maintenant je n'arrive pas à dormir. Et demain ça sera quoi? Chasseau qui distribue des bonbons? _(nda : c'est le prof de potions)_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, Seigneur! _

Exaspérée Lily se leva. En faisant le moins de bruit possible elle prit sa douche et s'habilla. Elle détestait se lever tôt une fin de semaine, mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix. S'obstiner à vouloir dormir maintenant ne serai qu'une perte de temps. Elle en profiterai pour se rafraîchir les idées dehors. Elle en avait grandement besoin. Elle prit un raccourci pour sortir. Son statut de préfète lui fournissait un alibi pour se « promener », mais elle ne voulait parler à personne. Plongée dans ses pensée elle ne remarqua pas qu'au détour d'un couloir une ombre l'attendait de pied ferme et les bras croisés. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle sut d'emblée que cette personne n'allait lui amener que des ennuis. L'Ombre prit la parole. Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais Lily avait l'impression qu'Elle avait criée.

« Mademoiselle Evans, si je ne me trompe. Il ne manquait plus que vous. »

Elle sentit soudainement deux bras puissant la tirer vers une salle de classe inoccupée.

« Calmez-vous mademoiselle, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Et même si je le voulais je ne le pourrai pas.

_- Qui _êtes-vous? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

_- _Discuter, tout simplement. »

En rentrant dans la classe, Lily fut surprise de voir que d'autres élèves avaient été pris au piège. L'endroit avait pris l'aspect de tribunes. L'Ombre était debout devant la vingtaine d'élèves assis sur les bancs. Elle repéra les cheveux blonds de Jana, qui était assise près des Maraudeurs. Les bras puissant la relâchèrent et elle en profita pour essayer d'indentifier son agresseur. Aucune chance. Son visage était couvert avec une cagoule noire. Un Mangemort. Elle frissonna.Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Vous pouvez vous assoire mademoiselle Evans. »

Elle prit place à droite de Jana. Celle-ci gardait les yeux fixés sur l'Ombre. Sirius et James étaient juste derrière. À la gauche de Jana, Remus jetait des regards inquiets autour de lui. Il semblait fatigué et les traces de la dernière pleine lune étaient encore visibles. À travers toute la salle, Lily voyait que les élèves s'étaient regroupés selon leur maison. Yu et ses copines de Serdaigle dans un coin, Rogue, Malefoy et les Serpentards dans un autre. Les quelques Poufsouffle avaient pris place aux premières loges. Il régnait dans la classe une atmosphère tendue, pas drôle du tout. Dès qu'il apperçu Lily, Sirius se mit à rigoler.

« Lily! Ma chère! On n'attendait plus que toi pour commencer la fiesta. En plus, t'es en retard. Pourtant, je t'ai laissé des indications bien claires. Tu tourne à droite et quand tu vois un mec habillé en noir qui te semble pas trop aimable, tu le suis. Ne me dis pas que t'as oublié le pop-corn et les boissons? Voyons, mais à quoi tu pensais?

_- _Sirius arrête de dire des conneries, dit James

_- _Mais quoi? Je ne comprends pas! On est coincé ici avec ce type Je-suis-le-roi-du-monde-alors-vous-êtes-supposé-me-connaître et vous ne trouvez pas ça marrant?

_- _Ferme-la où je te colle la baffe de ta vie.

Cette fois-ci, c'était Jana qui avait parlé. Et Sirius savait qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer Jana, il était insouciant, mais pas stupide. Lily la remercia intérieurement. L'heure n'était pas vraiment à la plaisanterie. _En plus, j'ai oublié ma baguette. Quelle idiote_, pensa-t-elle. L'Ombre renvoya les trois Mangemorts qui l'accompagnait. Ils s'inclinèrent bien bas avant de sortir d'un pas rapide. L'Ombre se leva et le silence se fit aussitôt. Elle entendit James dire quelque chose qui ressemblait à : _putain-ce-mec-a-plus-d'autorité-que-McGo-en-personne _.

« Élèves de Poudlard bienvenue. Ce que vous voyez autour de vous n'est qu'illusion, absolument tout. Je dois avouer que je suis doué n'est-ce-pas? Flitwick m'a toujours dit que je possédais un talent pour les enchantements. Trève de bavardage. Si je vous ai invité aujourd'hui, bien que vous n'ayez pas vraiment eu le choix, pour que nous discutions. Il y a une foule de sujets que j'aimerai aborder avec vous. Mais la politesse veut que je me présente. Tom Elvis Jedusor, de mon nom de baptême. Cela ne vous dit pas grand chose? Peut-être que Lord Voldemort vous est plus familier? »

_

* * *

_

_(POV JAMES)_

Un murmure parcoura la salle, témoignage d'une peur sans nom. James sentit un frisson le parcourir et ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Ils avaient tous beau prétendre qu'ils le buteraient à la première occasion venue, mais ça n'était que des paroles dans le vent. Des questions de bousculèrent dans sa tête. Comment avait-il fait pour rentrer dans le château? _On ne pouvait pas transplaner à Poudlard._ Qu'est-ce-qu'il leur voulait? Même Sirius arrêta de faire le guignol…pas pour longtemps.

« Alors c'est vous Voldemort. Vous n'êtes pas très effrayant, si je peux me permettre. Si vous aviez une vingtaine d'années en moins et si j'étais interessé pas les hommes, c'est sur que je vous aurai dragué. Et puis vous avez un de ces teints. Vous devriez sortir plus souvent. Le soleil c'est bon pour la peau. »

James ferma les yeux. Ce qu'il pouvait être con parfois.

« Mais ça va pas toi? T'est pas bien dans ta tête? Tu veux te faire tuer, murmura Lily paniquée.

_- _T'a pas encore compris? Tout ici n'est qu'illusion. Même lui. Il ne peut rien nous faire, il n'est pas réel.

Toute trace de moquerie avait disparu de ses yeux. Il regardait à présent Voldemort avec une haine palpable. James fut étonné de voir à quel point son meilleur ami pouvait avoir l'air menacant. Il reporta son regard sur Voldemort. Il sondait Sirius comme s'il cherchait à le percer. Une sorte de duel muet avait lieu entre eux. Le mage noir fut le premier à le briser.

« Vous êtes plus intelligent que vous ne laissez paraître. Ce ne serai pas indiscret de vous demander comment vous l'avez su?

_- _Vous n'avez pas d'aura

_- _Vous voyez les auras?

Visiblement Voldemort était surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Erreur Sirius n'était pas con, il était vraiment con. Les autres dans la salle semblaient perdus. Parce qu'ils apprennaient que leur ami voyait les auras ou tout simplement parce qu'il savaient que Sirius venait de faire une gaffe. Une très grande gaffe. Pour la première fois il n'était pas content de l'attention qu'on lui portait.

« Ça va, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça. Je n'aime juste pas en parler.

_- _Monsieur Black, n'est-ce pas. Méchant garçon _-_ fit Voldemort d'un air réprobateur _- ._ S'enfuir de chez soi comme un voleur. Votre mère est furieuse. Vous avez jeté la honte sur la très Noble famille des Black. Se lier d'amitié avec des amoureux de moldus, des monstres et des enfants d'Aurors. C'est pitoyable. Presque aussi pitoyable que votre cousine. »

James vit Sirius blêmir dangereusement. Remus tiqua.

_- _Je préfère ces enfants d'Aurors que cet imbécile fini que Mère appelle son Régulus adoré.

_- _J'ai touché une corde sensible à ce que je vois.

_- _Vous avez quelque chose contre les enfants d'Aurors, s'exclama Jana

_- _De la Grange. Vous ressemblez tellement à votre mère. Une famille puissante. Très puissante. Dommage que vous ayez choisi le mauvais camp. Non mademoiselle, je n'ai rien contre les enfants d'Aurors, sinon que ce sont des enfants d'Aurors. Ces gens croient qu'ils peuvent m'avoir et me détruire. Ils peuvent toujours rêver. Votre mère est une salope de première classe. Elle finira comme ces Sang-de-Bourbe qu'elle défend, je peux vous l'assurer personnellement. Celui qui vaincra le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas encore né. »

_« Seul le Survivant pourra nous délivrer de Lui »_

La prophétie. Peut-être que c'etait vrai finalement. Où peut-être que ce monstre avait été mis au courant. Par qui?

«_Le traître commence à goûter à la facilité du mal et y prends plaisir. »_

Le traître. Mais qui?

Je ne suis pas ici pour discuter chiffons, ni problèmes de ménage. D'ici quelques temps, vous quitterez Poudlard, et vous serez alors confronté à la réalité. Vous aurez un choix à faire. Certains appelleront cela le choix entre le bien et le mal. Pour moi il n'y a ni bien, ni mal. Il n'y a que le pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour l'obtenir. Ceux-là ne méritent pas de vivre. Ensemble, nous pouvons faire de grandes choses.(4) Le monde est vaste, et j'ai besoin d'aide pour le conquérir, et pour régner. Mes plus fidèles partisans sont grandement récompensés et le seront encore plus lorsque nous gagneront. Vous allez devoir choisir entre mon camp et celui des perdants. Si vous n'êtes pas avec moi, c'est que vous êtes contre moi, même si vous n'êtes sur aucun champ de bataille. Ce sont les règles du jeu. Pour quelques uns d'entre vous il ne reste que quelques mois et vous deviendrez libres de votre personne. Beaucoup d'entre vous deviendront des sorciers puissants. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser ce pouvoir à bon escient? Quelques uns se sont déjà mis à mon service. Leur fidèlité sera mise à l'épreuve. Les plus forts auront une place de choix à mes côtés. Et pour ceux à qui il reste plus d'un an avant de se décider, pensez y bien. Une des issues représente la mort, l'autre la vie. C'est ici que nos opinions divergent. Ma visite tire à sa fin. Nous aurons, je suis certain, le plaisir de nous rencontrer à nouveau.

Sur ces derniers mots il se retourna. La salle était silencieuse. Tous écoutaient avec attention et pesaient le pour et le contre de ce qu'on venait de leur dire. James fut horrifié. Comment osaient-ils un instant réfléchir à tout cela? La réponse s'imposait d'elle même.

« Mon choix est déjà fait! »

Il s'était surpris par lui même. Où avait-il trouvé le courage de faire cela? Mais, cet être le répugnait au plus haut point. Il était tellement sur de lui-même, tellement imbu de sa petite personne. Et voir tous ces gens hésiter…

_- _Je n'attendais pas une réponse si rapide, monsieur Potter.

_- _Ma décision est prise et irréversible.

_- _La mienne aussi, s'exclama Remus en se levant.

_- _Et on dit que c'est jamais deux sans trois, n'est-ce-pas?

Sirius n'était pas si con que ça finalement! Les Maraudeurs s'étaient unis contre le mal. Il ne manquait que Peter. James n'eut pas le temps de se questionner sur ce dernier. D'un simple regard Jana et Lily étaient d'accord. Elles se levèrent instantanément. En regardant dans la salle, il vit que quelques autres personnes s'étaient levées pour les soutenir. Sauf les Serpentards. Il crut cependant voir dans le regard de Severus de l'admiration. _Nah, je dois halluciner! _

Voldemort éclata de rire. Un rire qui vous fait froid dans le dos. Un rire _glacial_.

« Bien, bien. Tout cela simplifie les choses. Pour votre gouverne, monsieur Potter, votre père m'a dit exactement la même chose quand je lui ai rendu viste hier soir. Tel père, tel fils. L'illusion commence à faiblir, je vais bientôt disparaître -puis en se retournant vers James - quand je rendrai visite à votre père, enfermé dans les cachots de ma demeure depuis hier soir, je lui demanderai si sa décision est toujours irréversible. Je me demande à combien de Doloris se fixe sa limite. »

_

* * *

__(POV REMUS)_

Tout doucement, l'image devint floue puis disparut en quelques secondes.

Avant de complètement disparaître Voldemort eu le temps d'entendre James lui crier :

« Si Dieu existe, il te chiera dessus au moment venu, sale con! (2) »

Remus se trourna vers James. Il était livide et hors de lui. Il serrait les poings tellement fort que ses jointures étaient rendues blanches. Quelle façon d'apprendre à quelqu'un une nouvelle aussi dramatique. Il savait que les jours à venir seraient très éprouvants, plus particulièrement pour James.

« Comme dit mon ancêtre Hawaïen, cé typé é ouné salaud conne-cenne-tré(3). »

_Tout compte fait, Sirius est réellement con_, pensa Remus

Illusion d'optique 

_(KENT)_

Tout en bas, assis sur le seuil,  
Tu vois la vie en trompe-l'œil.  
Le nouveau monde est là, oui,  
Moderne, souterrain, pein de cris,  
Pointu, rayant le ciel,  
Clinquant, pestilentiel,  
Qui cherche le soleil et la mer et le sable  
Pour être plus désirable,  
Qui s'étale et s'expose  
Comme une anamorphose.

C'est une illusion d'optique.  
Rien n'a changé depuis les beatnicks,  
Et cette lucidité  
Te rend survolté  
Comme sur une chaise électrique.

Coups de poings, coups de reins,  
Saute dans le dernier wagon du train.  
Viens, donne-moi la main  
Pour aller plus loin  
Qu'une ultime étape avant la fin.  
Pourtant, certains songes,  
Certaines fois, te plongent  
Dans un ailleurs meilleur  
Qui sent fort la sueur,  
Qui fait mal au cœur  
Tellement c'est ailleurs,  
Tellement, tellement, tellement  
C'est jamais l'heure.

Viens, donne-moi la main.  
Rappelle-toi de tes frissons de gamin.  
Rappelle-moi qu'on est encore des gamins.  
Après tout, c'est pas si loin.  
C'est peut-être à côté.  
Y a peut-être même un bus pour y retourner,  
Sortir de ce monde à l'Argus  
Où tout ce qui reste de beau  
Est au marché aux puces,  
Où les derniers sourires  
Sont du papier glacé  
De prospectus,  
Prospectus,  
Prospectus...

Tout est illusion d'optique...

_

* * *

_

_(1) Citation anonyme que j'ai trouvée sur Internet._

_(2) Daniel Pennac. Un auteur que j'adoooooorrrreeee! **La fée Carabine** : à lire absolument!_

_(3) À lire : ce type est un salaud concentré. Ça a pas vraiment rapport avec Hawaï, mais j'aimais bien l'idée de l'ancêtre….je déconne, je devrais aller dormir!_

_(4) Quelques unes de ces phrases peuvent vous sembler familières. L'inspiration vient du film « Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers »._

**

* * *

**

**TAAAAAAADDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **_(avec un copyright pour madame Aubut :D)_

Maintenant, **_review time_**:

**helene84 **: voici la suite. Bonne chance pour ton boulot et merci pour ta review! Joyeuses Pâques! Xoxo

**Daiji** : Hehe. CE chapitre est-il assez long pour mademoiselle? mdr. Chui étonnée que t'ai continué à lire la suite. Plus le temps avance plus je me trouve pourrie! Arrggghhh, c'est ça être perfectionniste! Bon j'te laisse, et merci pour tes compliments! Joyeuses Pâques! Xoxo

**Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy** : Voilà très chère! J'espère que t'aimeras! Joyeuses Pâques! Bises, xoxo

**Bee **: Si je lâche pas, c'est grâce à des review comme la tienne! MERCI! Joyeuses Pâques! Bises, xoxo

**Delphine** : Waaaaww…. Quelle review! Un mini-roman! Merci un million de fois pour cette review et pour la correction que tu vas faire! Au moment où je te parle ça fait presque 7 heures que je suis devant mon écran. Depuis deux jours, j'ai passé 15 heures assise sur une chaise pas confortable du tout! Nous ne commendons pas à l'inspiration. Parfois il lui faut quelques bon cafés et deux ou trois tablettes de chocolat blanc (MMMMmmmmmmm). Allez, j'te laisse! Joyeuses Pâques! Bises, xoxox

**Viviane de Bry** : Je te félicite quand même pour m'avoir laissé un petit mot en anglais. Tu viens de Montréal? Toi et moi on a besoin de se parler! And if you don't feel comfortable with French, you can always do your review in English! I do not mind:0D Happy Easter! Kisses, xoxox

**Miss Lup**: Waw! Miss Lup lis mon histoire! C'est comme si J.K.Rowlings venait me lire. Sérieux! Je croyais vraiment pas que t'allais venir faire un tour. Ben chuis vachement contente! En plus des compliment….je vais m'évanouir, retenez moi quelqu'un! Merci pour ces charmants compliments. Je suis super contente que ça te plaise. J'aime bien quand Lily est amie avec les Maraudeurs. Dans le cas contraire, à moins que ça soit vraiment bien écrit, je trouve qu'on lui donne une personnalité trop faible, trop Sainte-Nitouche! Enfin, tous les goûts sont dans la nature! Voilà la suite…j'espère que tu vas aimer. Joyeuses Pâques! Bises, xoxoxox

**Natalia** : Écoute chérie, c'est pas compliqué. Sirius il aime pas sa moman, et sa moman l'aime pas non plus. Tu comprends là? Bien. Comme il en avait marre (_comme la pub en France il y a quelques années Quand y'en a marre, y'a Malabar, heheheh j'déconne_), …avait marre de voir sa mère commettre des actes….voir tuer….des enfants de moldus, alors il s'est barré de chez lui. Il est parti quoi! Compris? SI j'amais tu capitch pas encore, dis le moi et j'te donnerai un cours de psychologie 101! mdr. Bref. Voici la suite : j'espère que tu vas aimer. Merci pour ta review. Joyeuses Pâques! Bises xoxoxox

………………………..et merci pour les **Z'anonymes**!

* * *

Un petit bouton crie en bas pour se faire appuyer! Merci pour les reviews!

Bises mouillées et Joyeuses Pâques

J'espère que vous z'aurez pleiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn de chocolat!

_Sass_


	5. V Dans le doute abstienstoi

**Monne cher Ruuuuiiinnn, c'est à tonne tour, dé té laissé parlé d'amourrrrr, mon cher Ruueuiiinnn c'est à tonne tour…dé té laisséééééé…parlééééé….d'amourrrrrr . **Mi amigo, qué cette jounée soit la plus belle dé toute l'année. Yé té souhaite plein dé succès, plein dé bonheur et uné belle été au Méxique…fais pas trop dé bêtises mi amigo…et fais attentioné à la belle Liliannnnnna. P.s. Oublié pas d'écrire à Aubut! Et désoulé pour lé rétard, l'hommé né commandé pas à l'inspiratione (surtout en période d'exams…lol)!

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de notre chère J.K.R. appartiennent à notre chère J.K.R. et tous ceux que j'inventerai (au futur) seront le fruit de mon imagination!

**

* * *

**

**Au plus profond de nos souvenirs**

**Chapitre cinquième : Dans le doute abstiens-toi**

_Divide ut regnes (divise afin de régner). Maxime énoncée par Machiavel et qui a été celle du sénat romain, de Louis XI, de Catherine de Médicis(1)._

À l'heure du déjeuner Dumbledore avait fait un discours sur l'ascention au pouvoir de Voldemort. Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle était certaine que le directeur avait _voulu_ qu'ils le rencontrent. Voulu où pas voulu, elle était bien contente d'avoir pu faire face au Mage Noir alors qu'il ne pouvait leur faire aucun mal. Maintenant, elle savait à quoi s'en tenir. Elle avait choisi son camp. Cependant, pendant quelques secondes elle avait hésité. Le génie du mal avait glissé son poison dans son esprit. Après tout, quel mal y avait-il? Tant qu'on était de son bord, on était sur d'être en sécurité. Mais elle avait vite reprit contenance. Et en y pensant maintenant, elle avait honte. Honte d'avoir douté pendant ces quelques secondes. Elle devait défendre les enfants nés de parents Moldus. _Les Sang-de-Bourbe_. L'insulte en soit n'avait rien qui pouvait la blesser, c'était l'intention qui comptait. Son regard balaya la salle commune. Les gens semblaient si insouciants. Combien de temps cela allait-il durer? Combien de temps la paix règnerait-elle encore à Poudlard? De temps à autres une rumeur parvenait à leur oreilles. Un tel avait pardu son père. Un autre sa grand-mère. Une autre toute sa famille. Combien de temps encore allaient-ils pouvoir simuler cette petite comédie? Peu de temps. Lily en était consciente. Ce délai passé, que ce passera-il? Pourront-ils à nouveau discuter et plaisanter comme avant? Il fallait dès maintenant rester sur ses gardes. À qui faire confiance? De qui douter? Son regard balaya è nouveau la salle. Fallait-il se méfier de cette petite première année à l'allure angélique? Ou encore de ces finissants qui discutaient dans leur coin? Chaque personne pouvait être un traître. Si elle était obligée, à qui pourrait-elle confier sa vie? À Jana bien sur. Et aux Maraudeurs. Sauf peut-être Peter. Ces derniers temps il était devenu bizzare. Il sursautait à la moindre brusquerie et semblait constamment perdu dans ses pensées. Se pouvait-il que…? Non. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Comment osait-elle? Peter était un ami et ne lui avait jamais rien fait. Mais…Elle soupira. Diviser pour mieux régner. Elle comprenait à présent cette célèbre maxime. Faire en sorte que chacun doute de l'autre. Puis des chicanes éclateraient. Les amenant à s'entre-tuer pour un rien. Divisés ils étaient vulnérables. Il fallait rester uni. Mais comment?

Il ne restait à présent dans plus que James et Sirius. Ce dernier se leva en silence. Depuis cette rencontre il avait une détermination farouche dans le ragard. Toute trace de honte ou de peur avait disparu. Il avait fait le deuil de sa famille. Et il ne s'en portait que meiux. Lily avait l'impression qu'il avait juste eu besoin d'être sur que ce qu'il faisait était la bonne chose. Le bon vieux Sirius avait muri. Même s'il restait totalement immature! Avant de partir il serra l'épaule de James comme pour lui transmettre tout le courage dont il avait besoin. Il mumura un vague bonne nuit et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Alors qu'il posait le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, il se retourna. Il lui adressait un prière muette. Il voulait revoir son meilleur pote sourire. Sans savoir pourquoi Lily acquiesa. Quand Sirius disparut complètement, elle reporta son regard sur James. Il était méconnaissable. Des cernes de deux pied de long encadraient ses yeux. Combien d'heures avait-il dormi des quatre derniers jours. Il ne mangeait plus. À l'heure des repas il prenait son balai et allait voler. Puis, il rentrait exténué et en sueur et s'enfermait dans son dortoir. Elle ne supportait pas de voir son ami dans cet était. Il dépérissait à vue d'œil. Ils étaient assis sur le même fauteuil. Avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole, il la coupa.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça. J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. » Le ton était las, extrêmement las.

La gifle partit toute seule, à une vitesse incroyable, les surprenant tous les deux.

« Comment oses-tu James? Jamais il n'y a eu de la pitié dans mon regard. Je n'ai pas à un seul moment eu pitié de toi. De la tristesse, de la colère, de la compassion, mais jamais de pitié.

_- _Je vois bien comment vous me regardez tous.

_-_ Comment _ils _te regardent. Pas comment _nous_ te regardons. Pose ls question à Sirius et je suis sure qu'il te foutra un coup de poing sur la gueule. Ces gens ont pitié de toi parce qu'ils ne savent pas ce que tu ressens. Ce sont de bons petits enfants gâtés qui ne connaissent pas le mot souffrance.

_- _Parce que _vous_ le savez? »

Le ton était hargneux. On y décelait presque du mépris. Il se leva et se plaça devant la fenêtre dos à Lily. Pour avoir voulu le faire sortir de son mutisme, c'est réussi.

« James c'est vraiment égoïste ce que tu viens de dire. C'est comme si on se fichait complètement de toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de penser ça. On s'inquiète pour toi. Sincèrement. Il y a de la différence entre avoir de la pitié pour quelqu'un et entre avoir mal parce que son ami souffre. Il faut que tu reprennes en main James. Ce que tu fais là ne t'apportera que le mépris des autres parce qu'on croira que tu n'es qu'un sale gosse de riche égoïste. »

Un ange passa.

« Depuis trois soirs j'ai du mal à m'endormir. Et quand j'arrive à dormir pour une heures ou deux, je rêve de lui. Je rêve qu'Il le torture. Je l'entends hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Jamais il ne supplie, jamais il ne faiblit. Au moment où Voldemort s'apprête è le tuer, je me réveille. En trois nuit j'ai eu le même rêve une bonne dizaine de fois…J'ai peur…de revoir la même chose et que cette fois-ci Il termine son travail… »

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots. Il avait posé la tête sur la vitre et…il pleurait. C'était la première fois que Lily voyait un homme pleurer. Elle sentit son cœur se briser. C'était probablement la première fois depuis que son père avait été capturé que James laissait aller sa peine. Elle se leva puis se rapprocha de lui, hésitante. Doucement, Lily passa ses mains autour de la taille de James et posa son front sur son dos. Elle le sentit se tendre. _Stupide idiote_, pensa-t-elle, _c'est pas le moment de le draguer. Et depuis quand est-ce-que tu veux le draguer. Merde, quelle conne! Quelle bêtise de conne!_ Elle allait s'éloigner convaincue qu'elle avait fait une gaffe quand il se retourna. À sa grande surprise, il l'enlaça. Il la serrait avec l'énergie du desespoir, comme un noyé serre une bouée de sauvetage. Elle lui caressa le dos en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort. Il faisait une tête de plus que lui et elle avait du mal à respirer tant il la serrait, mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qui importait pour l'instant c'était cet adolescent maladroit qu'elle consolait, le reste pouvait attendre. Peu à peu, les sanglots de James diminuèrent et s'espacèrent. Si un peintre avait pu en ce moment capturer l'image des deux adolescents enlacés, il aurait certes produit un magnifique tableau. Après un certain temps, elle prit James par les épaules et le força à la regarder.

« Ça va mieux?

_- _Ouais. Je crois qu'il fallait juste que ça sorte, répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

_-_ Faut pas avoir honte mon gars. Ça arrive à tout le monde. Une fois que c'est fini on se sent mieux.

_- _Mouais.

_- _Je crois que tu devrais aller dormir. Ou de t'allonger, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

_- _Mmmoui. Merci Lily. »

Il posa il léger baiser sur son front. James devint écrevisse quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il s'empressa de monter à son dortoir en murmurant un _bonne nuit_ qu'elle n'entendit pas.

Elle ne pouvait pas non plus entendre Sirius murmurer une demi heure plus tard : _« Cette fille est un ange decendu du ciel pour accomplir des miracles »._

En effet, pour la première fois depuis trois jours, on entendait les ronflements de James dans la chambre.

* * *

_(Le lendemain, dans la salle commune)_

Sirius était en pleine forme sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Et puis si. Parce que James dormait paisiblement pourla première fois depuis quatre jours. Et parce que dans le journal du matin on y annoncait que Hadrien Potter (_nda : le père de James….daaaahhhh_) avait été retrouvé vivant. Même s'il était salement amoché, il avait eu la chance de son côté _(nda : merci Serap)_. Une sacré chance même. Sirius n'avait pas osé réveiller son copain. Il avait simplement laissé l'article bien en évidence sur la table de chevet avec une lettre qu'un hiboux était venu lui apporter. James aurait la bonne nouvelle lorsqu'il daignerait quitter les bras de Morphée. Tans pis pour lui.

En pénétrant pas la Grande Salle, il se dirigea immédiatement vers une tignasse rousse assise à la table des Gryffondors. Il prit place à côté d'elle et lui vola au passage une tartine beurée.

« Hey!

_- _Merci chérie!

_- _Va te faire voir Black. Tu sais que le samedi, je prends mon temps pour tartiner mes toast, et tu sais aussi parfaitement que je déteste lorsqu'n m'en pique une!

_- _Ça doit être pour ça qu'elle sont si bonnes!

_- _C'est ce que je disais ; va te faire foutre, dit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur la tête

Puis après un moment.

« Dis Lily, est-ce-que t'es un ange

_- _Pas aux dernières nouvelle. Pourquoi? J'ai deux ailes qui m'ont poussées dans le dos?

_- _Attends je vérifie. »

Seconde tape sur la tête

« Evans, si je me prends une migraine, c'est toi qui va payer! Sérieux, ajouta-t-il en reprenant son sérieux (nda : trop de sérieux pour lui je crois!) C'est à propos de James.

_- _Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a?

_- _Rien. Il dort.

_- _Et? Qu'est-ce-que tu veux que j'en fasse…ohhhh il dort?

_- _J'ai déjà eu l'honneur de te dire que oui. (troisième tape) Aïe. Je sais pas ce que tu lui a dit, et j'ai pas trop besoin de le savoir, mais depuis qu'il est rentré, il dort commeun bébé. J'ai pas essayé de le réveiller. T'es douée Lily. Prabablement plus que Dr. Cornedrue, ajouta-il pour lui même.

_- _Bof, j'ai rien fait. Il a fait ça commeun grand. Fallait juste extérioriser sa peine c'est tout.

_- _Enfin, t'as lu le journal de ce matin?

_- _Sirius, je ne lis jamais le journal et le sais. C'est comme si je te demandais si tu avais fait ton devoir de divination.

_- _Hey, fit-il faussement indigné.

_- _Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a dans le journal qui mérite l'attention de la grande Lily Evans.

_- _C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe. Ils ont retrouvé le père de James. Vivant.

_- _QUOI, puis en baissant le volume. Ça fait presque vingt minutes que t'est là à me tourner en bourrique et t'as encore rien dit. Espèce d'abominable petit….bonhomme. Il est comment?

_- _C'est pas ma faute. Con comme je suis j'arrive toujours pas à me mettre dans la tête que t'es pas une fille du matin. Et puis je sais pas si ce qui est écrit dans le journal mérite l'attention de la grande Lily Evans.

_- _Sirius…fit-elle en froncant des sourcils.

_- _Ok.Ok…D'après la journaliste, il va bien. Deux ou trois côtes de cassés. Rien de sérieux. Sur la photo il a l'air vraiment amoché, mais c'est un homme solide. Tel que je le connais, il va surement vouloir reprendre du service dans quelques jours.

_- _Ça fera une bonne nouvelle pour James lorsqu'il se réveillera.

Ils continuèrent à se lancer des piques et à picorer ici et là avec insouciance vite rejoins par Remus et Peter _(nda : putain que c'est moche cette phrase)_. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée presque simultanée de Bellatrix et de Jana. _Pas bon_, pensa Sirius, _pas bon du tout_.

Elle avaient été autrefois amies, mais la montée en puissance de Voldemort avait gâché cette belle amitié. Comme beaucoup d'autres choses. Il était maintenant de notoriété publique qu'elle se détestaient. Les deux jeunes filles se toisèrent longuement et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de les comparer. De loin, il aurait préféré Jana, bien que sa cousine ne soit pas mal non plus. En certains point elles se ressemblaient. Elles étaient toutes les deux très belles, mais d'une beauté différente. Bellatrix avait les cheveux d'un noir d'ébène et les yeux de la même couleur, alors que Jana les avait d'un blond cendré et les yeux d'un bleu très profonds. Les deux avaient les cheveux long, jusque dans le bas du dos. Jana était plus chaleureuse que son ex-amie, bien qu'en se moment on la sentait très froide. Bellatrix n'était pas seulement froide, elle était _glaciale_. Sirius ne comprenait pas comment cet espèce de gros sadique de Rodolphus pouvait sortir avec elle. Elle avait un corps bien entretenu, un beau teint mais ne s'habillait que de noir, comme si elle portait un deuil éternel. D'un seul regard elle donnait l'impression qu'elle ne possédait aucune chaleur, ne donnait aucune tendresse, aucun amour. Totalement antipathique. Un beauté gâchée. Dommage pour elle. C'était pobablement pour ces raisons que la plus part du temps on trouvait Jana plus belle. Ellle au moins, elle souriait. La vie, voilà ce qui les différençait le plus. Et puis Sirius ne supportait pas sa cousine, le portrait craché de sa mère, tant au niveau physique que psychologique. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la quasi déclaration de guerre de Jana.

« Rusard n'a pas fait son travail, il traîne des déchets par ici.

_- _Déchets? Pourquoi crois-tu que les Mangemorts existent, fit Bellatrix en jetant un regard noir à Lily.

_- _Je crois que nous n'avons pas la même notion de déchet, _ma chère_.

_- _Tu me répugne Jana. Comment as-tu pu t'abaisser à te lier avec des Sang-de-Bourbe et des traîtres. Tu es pitoyable.

_- _Et toi tu est folle. Des gens zèlés comme toi finissent toujours par crever de la main de leur maître. Voldemort te tueras. C'est moi qui te le dis. »

Toute trace de sarcasme avait disparu. La haine était tellement présente qu'on pouvait presque la palper.

« Comment oses-tu prononcer son nom, s'indigna Bellatrix.

_- _Tu as peur? Ma personne est trop indigne pour prononcer Son nom? Je te méprise, toi les tiens. Pour les actes que vous avez acompli et que vous accomplirez. Paix soit sur votre âme, et que Dieu vous pardonne.

_- _Tu feras moins la fière quand notre Maître aura mis la main sur toi.

_- _À la prochaine réunion tu lui diras que je l'attends de pied ferme.

Elle se toisèrent encore un moment puis Bellatrix se tourna vers Sirius.

« Tiens le traître. C'est de la part de Tante Andréa, dit-elle en lui tendant une grosse enveloppe.

_- _Bella! Ma cousine adorée! Serai-ce le cadeau de Noël que mère aurait oublié de me donner, fit-il sarcastiquement.

_- _Toujours aussi présomptueux. Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça. Ma Tante est furieuse. Elle t'en veux _à mort_. Pauvre elle, une si noble femme.

_- _C'est pas de la présomption Bella, c'est de l'humour. Ou plutôt du sarcasme. Tu devrais essayer, ça va te 'déconstiper'. C'est quoi ça, fit-il en prenant l'enveloppe et abandonnant son sourire.

_- _J'en ai aucune idée. C'est ma Tante qui m'a demandé de te le remettre. Elle ne veut même pas que tu touches son hibou. Maintenant, si vous n'y voyez aucun inconénient je vais vous laisser, votre présence me dégoûte.

_- _C'est réciproque, dit Jana. Tu est la bienvenue à partir Bellatrix. Comme tu as bien pu le voir, ta présence n'est pas désirée. Et puis personne ne t'a invitée. »

Bellatrix s'en retourna, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard haineux vers la table des Gryffondors.

Dès qu'elle fut hors de son champ de vision Jana s'exclama :

« Putain que j'hais cette salope. Elle perd rien pour attendre, elle et ses clébards. Si vos keufs du Ministère sont pas capable de les arrêter, j'le ferai. J'vous jure qu'une fois Auror, si je la trouve sur mon ch'min j'm'arrange pour la foutre en taule pour le reste de ses misérables jours. Elle perd rien pour attendre la salope…

_- _Calme toi Jana. Tu sais on est deux à vouloir la buter. Et toi Lily ferme ta bouche ou les hiboux pourront venir y déposer leurs lettres, coupa Sirius.

_- _C'est juste que…elle est tellement…, balbutia Lily

_- _Cruelle...? Et elle n'est qu'une pâle réplique de ma mère. Hey oui Lily, bienvenue dans la _La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Blac__k_, ajouta Sirius.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Sepentards. Bellatrix ricanait avec son autre cousine, Narcissa. Son regard se porta naturellement sur le reste de ses "copains". Il eut une moue de dégoût en appercevant Severus Rogue. Et quelle fut la surprise de Sirius lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Severus regardait amoureusement...Lily Evans!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom fappe un fois de plus : apres Hadrien Potter, qui sera le prochain.**_

_Le 30 janvier dernier, La Brigade des Aurors ont lancé une attaque contre un potentiel QG de Mangemorts. Une centaine d'Aurors, des plus expérimentés, dirigés pas le chef de la Brigade, Hadrien Potter ont assailli un quartier de sorcier du sud de Londres. L'opération, qui à durée plus de deux heures, s'est soldée avec la capture de trente mangemorts et la dispartion de Hadrien Potter. Selon le responsable aux Relations Publiques du Ministère, M.Dorgovski, celui-ci aurait été capturé par Vous-savez-qui en personne. Quand on sait que M.Potter est un des plus puissants sorcier de Ministère, on peut se se demander si la population est réelement en sécurité. Également, nous avons appris que deux Aurors sont tombés au combat. Leur identité reste cependant un mystère pour nous, M. Dorgovski ne veut pas commenter là-dessus avant de prévenir les familles des victimes. Quatre jours après ce drame, la Gazette du Sorcier à appris de source sure que M.Potter avait été retrouvé inconscient, mais vivant par son épouse devant leur demeure. Son état de santé est stable. Là-dessus non plus, M.Dorgovski ne veut pas commenter avant de connaître ce qui s'est réellement passé. Nous espérons de tout cœur son rétablissement ainsi qu'une mise au point sur ces derniers évènements. Il ne nous reste maintenant qu'à prier et rester sur nos gardes. Personne ne peut prédire qui sera la prochaine victime de Vous-Savez-Qui. _

Tatiana Brethfort, envoyée spéciale

_En page 7 : Biographie de Hadrien Potter. _

_En page 8 : Qui dirigera les Aurors pendant la convalescence de H.Potter? et commentaires des lecteurs_

* * *

_James mon chéri, _

_Tu as surement du apprendre la nouvelle par la Gazette du Sorcier. Je suis désolé mon chéri, nous étions en train de préparer une nouvelle offensive pour récupérer ton père, je n'ai pas pu t'écrire ni répondre à tes nombreux hiboux. Depuis quatre jours, je n'a pas eu une minute à moi, ni pour relaxer, ni pour dormir. J'espère que tu comprendra mon chéri. Ton père est maintenant en sécurité et très bien soigné. Il ne souffre que de quelques bessures mineures. Un peu de repos et tout devrait aller pour le meiux. Il parle déjà de reprendre le travail. Fais bien attention à toi, je ne le supporterai pas s'il t'arrivais quelque chose à toi aussi. NE QUITTES PAS POUDLARD. De _quelque manière que ce soit_. Tant que tu restera entre ces murs tu seras en sécurité. Je ne veux pas t'alarmer, mais n'oublies pas que tu es une cible pour Voldemort. Tu est un moyen d'atteindre ton père. C'est un miracle qu'il ait réussi à s'échapper de sa prison. Voldemort doit en être furieux. Encore une fois, fais attention à toi mon chéri. Il est possible que nous venions faire un tour, ton père et moi à Poudlard, dès qu'il sera rétabli. Nous avons besoin de discuter avec Albus. Nous essayerons de rendre une petite visite. Avec amour, _

_Ta mère, _

_Mercédès Potter_

* * *

_(1) Selon le Petit Larousse 2002_

Voilà! (_Lena :je ne dis pas tadaaaaaa parce que je suis fâchée contre cette salope de Aubut_)….11 pages. Désolée pour le retard…pleine période d'examen! Merci pour la compréhension!

**Perpétuelle annonce**: Je tiens à remercier du plus profond du coeur **Alixe-et-Lisandra **et leur "fic" **Guide pour auteurs et lecteurs de Fanfiction.** Je l'ai découvert par hasard et c'est grâce à eux que j'ai pu poster ce chapitre, cette histoire. C'est un guide qui vous guide (!) pas à pas pour vous aider à ouvrir un compte, poster une histoire...une sorte de "Fanfiction pour les nuls". Merci Mille fois.

**Merci à…** Léna pour ses cochonneries en physique :D…hehehe

Review au prochain chapitre………………………

………………………..et merci pour les **Z'anonymes**!

Pour le prochain chapitre je mets la barre à 7 reviews. Alors si vous voulez la suite…ça sera 7 petits messages. :D (_nous voilà revenus à l'époque du troc!)_

_Milles millions de bises, xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo,_

_Sass_


	6. VI L'ordre du Phoenix

**Oui, c'est moi. Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Oui, je suis encore vivante. Non, vous n'avez pas le droit de me tuer. **

**J'ai du interrompre momentanément la publication de la fic….examens oblige! **

**(En passant j'ai passé PHYSIQUE!)**

**Ben maintenant que je suis de retour…..hé bien…profitez!**

**Disclaimer** : Tout à notre tueuse préférée. Celle qui va augmenter son capital de quelques millions, voir des milliards, la semaine prochaine quand HP and the HBP sortira. Y'a rien que l'intrigue que je tiens.

NdC : C'est ma correctrice qui s'est permis des petites notes pendant la correction:D

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Au plus profond de nos souvenirs**

**Sixième Chapitre : L'Ordre du Phoenix **

L'évasion de Hadrien Potter avait fait la une des journaux.

Puis, peu à peu, on oublia. Bien sûr, on finit par oublier un jour ou l'autre.

Mais pas totalement.

L'évènement reste là, enfoui au plus profond de nos souvenirs, parmi tant d'autres, toujours prêt à servir à un moment où à un autre. _« Vous vous rappelez la fois où Hadrien Potter s'est échappé…. » « Cet incident est identique à ce jour où Potter Senior…. » _

Des bêtes assoiffées de potins, de nouvelles sanglantes, de meurtres, risquant leur vies, leur dignité, pour un semblant de vérité. Et dès qu'ils voient une autre nouvelle bien délicieuse, ils laissent tomber la première. Et ainsi de suite. La plus infidèle des maîtresses. Ou la plus fidèle.

Hadrien avait été la proie de ces médias pendant presque une semaine. Ils avaient même tenté d'approcher son fils à Poudlard. Ses gestes furent épiés, analysés, interprétés. On passa en revue sa carrière, ses coups, les bons et surtout les mauvais, on disserta, on conclut. Et comme rien ne semblait venir de lui, on l'abandonna tranquillement, sans pour autant le lâcher des yeux.

Hadrien retourna au travail et peu à peu, sa vie reprit un cours normal.

Il finit même par presque tout oublier.

_Presque._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

L'orage grondait au loin. Présage d'une nuit sans sommeil.

Jana se leva en frissonnant. Un frisson qui en disait long. Un frisson de colère, de frustration, de résignation. Un frisson de peur. Un frisson de désir refoulé. Un frisson comme tant d'autres.

Elle descendit à la salle commune. Ça ne servait à rien de s'obstiner à vouloir dormir alors qu'elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. La lumière que dégageait le feu lui apprit qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la salle commune. Elle ne voulait même pas se donner la peine de savoir qui c'était. Elle s'affaissa sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

Le grondement se rapprochait.

La jeune fille se roula en boule. Position qui lui procurait un semblant de sécurité. Un semblant, rien qu'un semblant. Comme d'habitude.

_Un soupir de colère, de frustration, de résignation_.

L'affrontement avec Bellatrix la veille lui avait laissé un arrière-goût très amer dans la bouche. Elle était à la fois furieuse et déçue. Une amitié si profonde soldée par un fiasco total. Malgré tout les serments et les pactes qu'elles avaient faits. Elles n'étaient rien que des gamines, fichtrement innocentes…et malgré tout l'innocence était restée. Et puis se leurrer dans un espoir absurde ne servait à rien. Jana ne le savait que trop bien. Elle avait depuis longtemps tracé une croix définitive sur ce passé, sur cette ancienne amitié et sur Bellatrix elle-même. Pourtant, à chaque confrontation, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur.

Comme une trahison.

C'était absurde, mais parfaitement humain.

_Un soupir de peur._

Est-ce que ça se reproduirait? Est-ce que Lily ne lui tournerait pas le dos comme Bellatrix l'avait fait? Non jamais…Lily ne ferait jamais une telle chose, elle avait sa complète confiance. _Ne faisais-tu pas confiance à Bellatrix aussi?_, fit une voix dans sa tête.

Non.

Elle n'avait pas le droit.

Le poison de Voldemort s'insinuait à nouveau répandant la peur et le doute. De quoi serait fait le futur? Sa mère…une noble et très belle femme…et son père…homme influent du monde magique, qui serait sûrement resté inconnu d'elle si elle n'avait pas surpris ce secret à sa mère. Il ne se doutait probablement pas de cette paternité, l'enfoiré, puisqu'il avait fini par refaire sa vie ailleurs.

Le salaud.

Typiquement Malefoy.

Est ce qu'elle aussi finirait comme sa mère. Belle femme, nouvellement Aurore…riche, puissante, redoutable, mais froide. Et terriblement seule. Quand elle y pensait, elle avait la chienne _NdC : expression québécoise, avoir la trouille pour nous autres français! ;-)._La peur de se retrouver à son tour seule. Sans Lily, Sirius, James, Peter et…

_Un frisson de désir._

…Remus.

Les émotions sont toujours si complexes. En pensant à lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une bouffée d'amour, de désir et d'envie. L'envie de le toucher, de le faire bander, de le faire jouir. L'envie qu'il la regarde amoureusement, avec cette lueur dans les yeux propre aux amoureux. L'envie de le faire gémir sous ses caresses, l'envie de crier son nom…et qu'il crie le sien!

Mais aussi l'envie de le gifler, de le battre. Pour qu'il se réveille et qu'il cesse cette guérilla qu'il menait contre lui-même depuis bien trop longtemps.

Une envie poignante, tordante, presque maladive.

Mais une envie n'est toujours qu'une envie.

Et Jana mettait les siennes sur le compte de ses règles, de la fatigue, de ses hormones d'adolescente et alouette.

Il pleuvait à présent, l'orage était à son comble. Les éclairs déchiraient ce ciel nuageux et défiaient quiconque de s'aventurer è l'extérieur. Fichu début de février.

Parfois, elle avait envie de disparaître. Ne rien ressentir. Ne plus avoir à craindre. Fini la peur et le remords. Le néant. Mais c'était lâche. Et elle détestait par dessus tout la lâcheté.

Mine de rien, en plus de l'arrière-goût amer dans sa bouche, Jana crût y déceler un goût de sel.

Le goût des larmes.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Flash Back**_

_Les larmes menaçaient à présent de couler._

_« Je t'en parle James parce que je crois que tu dois savoir. Et pour éviter que mademoiselle Evans ne fasse des bêtises en cherchant à en savoir plus. Et puis…_

_- Comment se fait-il que je ne me rappelle de rien? », l'interrompit James._

_Le Directeur cilla. Il semblait chercher les bons mots._

_« Tu sais mon garçon, il y plusieurs façon de faire oublier à quelqu'un des évènements malheureux… », dit-il doucement_

_L'idée derrière ces paroles prit un temps avant de se frayer un chemin vers sa conscience._

_« Vous…je…comment…avez…vous…osé…un…Oubliettes c'est ça, articula James_

_Le ton était dur, sans appel._

_« Tes parents…tes parents ET moi avons pensé que ça serait la meilleure chose pour toi._

_- La meilleure chose pour moi, explosa-t-il, la meilleure chose pour moi? Tout le monde prend des décisions pour moi. Et moi dans tout ça? Est-ce que vous vous êtes demandé qu'est ce qui serait le meilleur pour moi, SELON MOI? »_

_Dumbledore soupira. James avait bel et bien mûri. C'était un homme qu'il avait devant lui._

_« Et maintenant qu'est-ce que je fais? Je continue à la voir jour après jour, lui mentir et lui cacher la vérité, continuer à l'entendre raconter ses cauchemars, la réconforter. Tout en sachant ce qui c'est réellement passé. Je ne peux pas…c'est mon amie, je ne peux pas lui mentir. _

_Sa voix se brisa et les larmes refirent surface. _

_« Je suis sincèrement désolé James. Pour avoir effacé ta mémoire et pour te mettre devant une telle situation. Un vieil homme prend parfois des décisions qui doivent satisfaire tout le monde, et qui ne sont toujours les meilleures. Et j'ai parfois d'étranges réactions, tout comme tes parents. Mais je peux essayer de t'aider à te rappeler. Te souviens-tu de ceci, dit-il en sortant un vieux journal de son bureau, »_

_Le cahier n'avait sûrement pas été utilisé depuis longtemps. La reliure craquée par endroit, vraisemblablement en cuir, laissait présager beaucoup. Une casette était attachée au cahier par un ruban noir. James sentit un frisson le parcourir._

_« Oui, balbutia-t-il, non, enfin, ça me dit quelque chose. _

_- Un journal...que tu tenais avec Lily, pour vous amuser. Un journal magique. Et cette casette aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils contiennent, mais j'espère que cela pourra vous servir, à vous deux. Si jamais tu as des questions, n'hésite pas, ma porte t'es grande ouverte. Fais bien attention à Lily. »_

_Fasciné par le cahier, James n'entendait qu'à moitié. Il ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il senti que le directeur le fixait._

_« Encore une fois, pardon James… »_

_C'est fou à quel point, en une demi-heure, un homme peut vieillir._

_Fin Flash Back_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Un simple cahier. _

Vestige d'un passé inconnu pour Lily et méconnu pour James. Des feuilles reliées entre elles formant un cahier d'une centaine de page. Mais que pouvait-il contenir?

La discussion avec le Professeur Dumbledore lui trottait dans la tête depuis les vacances. Des bribes lui venaient de temps à autres, surtout quand il voyait Lily. Il lui arrivait de se perdre dans ses pensées en cherchant dans sa mémoire un souvenir auquel se raccrocher. Quelque chose qui pourrait lui prouver que Dumbledore se trompait.

Ou le contraire.

Ses amis c'en étaient rendus compte, mais gardaient le silence, sentant que le sujet était encore trop frais, trop délicat.

_Rien qu'un cahier?_

La peur lui vrillait l'estomac à chaque fois qu'il imaginait qu'il l'ouvrait. Et à chaque fois, il se demandait quelle serait la réaction de Lily. Il aurait tant voulu en parler. À n'importe qui. Se défaire de ce secret qui l'étouffait de plus en plus à chaque jour. Mais il sentait qu'avant tout c'était une affaire entre lui et Lily. Même quelqu'un à tout cela lui semblait inapproprié. Il ne savait pas trop comment se servir de la cassette, ce qui fais que le cahier prenait toute la place dans ses pensées. Il appréhendait ce qu'il pourrait apprendre. Comment un simple cahier pourrait-il lui montrer ce qu'il avait été et à priori, ce qu'était Lily. Malgré la curiosité, il avait décidé d'attendre. Non seulement le moment où il serait prêt, mais aussi attendre Lily.

Alors, il avait placé le cahier et la casette dans une valise pour ne plus y penser.

Mauvaise décision, il y pensait tout le temps.

_Oui mais quel cahier!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(Quelque part dans Poudlard, à une heure très avancée de la nuit)_

On aurait pu croire tout Poudlard endormi. Mais deux personnages discutaient en marchant. Le vieil homme, visiblement le maître des lieux, était accompagné d'une femme de 35 à 40 ans, bien mise, habillée d'un tailleur sobre. Elle dégageait une aura de puissance qui défiant quiconque de se frotter à elle.

« …C'est étrange n'est ce pas Albus? Je suis infiniment redevable à cet homme de m'avoir ramené mon mari sain et sauf, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me méfier. Qui dit que nous ne sommes pas tous tombés dans un piège? Qu'est-ce que cet homme voudra en échange de la vie de mon mari? Je ne sais pas Albus…je ne sais plus…votre conseil?

_- _Je comprends tout à fait votre inquiétude. Elle est tout à fait légitime. Mais Hector a trahi Voldemort pour sauver Hadrien. Je saisi pas ce qui à pu le pousser à un tel acte, mais son jeune fils, Sirius, pourrait bien en être la cause. Que ne ferions-nous pas pour nos enfants? Il se passe d'étranges choses dans cette famille. Les Black ont toujours appuyé les actions de Voldemort sans pourtant rejoindre ses rangs. Mais Andréa a toujours été une femme très ambitieuse. Ça ne m'étonnerai pas si j'apprenais qu'elle a poussé son mari à recevoir la marque. Comme elle le fera sûrement avec ses deux fils. Hector a misé gros en aidant votre mari. Alors, si il cherche la rédemption auprès de nous, de vous, je ne peux la lui refuser. C'est un risque que nous devons tous prendre.

_- _Tout est si compliqué Albus. J'ai peur de faire confiance à qui que ce soit. J'ai même des doutes quant à la fidélité de certains Aurors. On ne sait plus à qui se fier. On ne sait plus à qui demander de l'aide. Malgré ma soi-disant assurance, j'ai peur. Pour mon mari, pour mon fils, pour mes amis, pour vous, pour tout le monde, pour notre monde. C'est invivable Albus. Vous êtes là, mais pour combien de temps encore? Ce n'est pas vous le problème Albus, mais nous devons nous structurer, sinon, nous courrons à notre perte. »

Un lourd silence se fit. Puis, le vieil homme posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« J'ai eu une idée, il y a fort longtemps. Je ne sais pas si ça peut toujours fonctionner. On pourrait former un groupe de résistants. Des gens loyaux, en qui nous aurons totale confiance. Ainsi nous pourrons mener notre propre combat contre Voldemort, sons pourtant dépendre du ministère ou des Aurors à la fidélité douteuse.

_- _Oui, mais, à qui accorder une telle confiance?

_- _Mmmmm….bonne question. Commençons par le tout début. Il y a bien évidemment vous, Hadrien et moi. Puis, Angela Lupin, Christianne de La Grange et Alastor Maugrey. Des Aurors exemplaires, des sorciers puissants. J'entretiens une correspondance régulière avec eux. Je leur confierai ma propre vie et toutes celles de Poudlard si c'était nécessaire et je suis sure qu'elles me reviendraient intactes.

_- _Ça fait déjà six…

_-_Et je n'ai pas terminé. Nous pouvons aussi compter sur Minerva et Stinz. Ils ont eux aussi mon entière confiance. Romy Schneider est une voyageuse, elle n'est que de passage à Poudlard pour une affaire importante. Mais elle pourra nous être utile à l'étranger.

_- _Nous voilà neuf. Je proposerai Arthur et Molly Weasley. Bien qu'ils soient un peu jeunes et nouveaux mariés, ils ont à maintes fois prouvé leur fidélité à notre camp. Athur projette de travailler au ministère l'an prochain, ce qui sera un atout, et Molly est une infirmière hors pair.

_- _Excellent, excellent. Neuf membres à part entière et 2 sur demande. Nous verrons si l'idée marche, puis, nous aviserons. Pour commencer je crois que ça sera suffisant. Je me chargerai des professeur pouvez vous contacter les autres?

_- _Bien sur Albus. J'irai les voir dès demain.

_- _Aussi, je compte tout naturellement sur votre discrétion.

_- _Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Un long silence. Le directeur perça le silence nocturne du château.

« Que dites vous de l'Ordre du Phoenix?

_- _Pardon?

_- _Que dites vous de l'Ordre du Phoenix? Pour le nom de notre ''groupe''.

_- _Vous avez toujours eu une passion pour les Phoenix. D'aussi loin que je vous connaisse.

_- _C'est un symbole de résurrection, d'immortalité et de force vitale._ (NdC : et d'espoir…)_

_- _Bien, soupira-t-elle. Allons-y pour l'Ordre du Phoenix. D'ailleurs ça sonne bien! Fumseck en sera ravi!

_- _Autre chose. Ne vous en faites pas pour Hector Black. Je projette d'avoir une petite conversation avec lui. Histoire d'en avoir le cœur net.

_- _Merci infiniment Albus.

_- _C'est tout naturel. J'ai entendu dire que deux Aurors étaient tombés au combat. Les connaissiez-vous?

_- _Aurors Aaron McJens, 30 ans, d'origine australien. Sans femme, ni enfants. Sans famille immédiate. Et l'Apprenti Kyle Doored. 27 ans, tout juste sorti de l'université. Beaucoup de potentiel, il aurait pu aller loin. Il…il était le père d'une magnifique enfant de 2 ans et sa femme devrait accouche d'ici deux mois », récita-t-elle comme elle aurait fait un rapport à son patron. Mais elle ne put empêcher sa voix de craquer sur les derniers mots. Tant de vies perdues!

« Je suis désolé Mercédès.

_- _C'est pas grave. Il faudra s'y faire. »

Ils étaient à présent rendus devant les grandes portes.

« Avant que vous partiez. Je dois vous parler de James.

_- _James? Qu'est ce qu'il a encore…

_-_Non, non, il n'a rien fait. J'ai…je lui ai donné le journal que vous m'aviez remis l'été dernier. »

Un faible « Oh » lui échappa alors que sa main se posa sur le haut de sa poitrine, comme un réflexe.

« Albus, nous avions dit…mon bébé

_- _Ne vous en faites pas Mercédès. James a beaucoup mûri. Tous ces mensonges, toutes ces demi-vérités…c'est assez Mercédes. Nous parlons de notre confiance envers les autres…mais que dire de la confiance des autres envers nous. Je suis fatigué de tout cela… »

Oui il était fatigué. Terriblement fatigué.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Voilà!_

J'ai maintenant un mini sondage pour vous :

« Vous voulez voir Sirius….

aux garçons

aux filles

à moi et à personne d'autre! (hehehehe)

Vous pouvez décider, moi sincèrement j'en ai aucune idée…

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Merci à…** Ma charmante Bêta-readeuse-correcteuse….que ferais-je sans toi? _NdC : je me le demande, je me le demande…;-)_

Au sujet de cette fic : Quand j'ai commencé à écrire le premier chapitre je savais pas qu'il y en aurait un second. Ensuite, quand j'ai écrit le second, je savais que j'allais continuer, mais j'étais pas trop structurée. Tant pis pour moi, j'ai continué. Et avant d'écrire ce chapitre, j'en avais écris un autre qui avait lieu des années plus tard. J'aurais fait un truc du genre… « Cinq ans plus tard… ».

Mais finalement ça collait pas, j'y arrivais pas…et soudainement l'inspiration est revenue. Alors j'ai pu écrire ce chapitre. _(NdC : heureusement! On l'attendait tous avec impatience!D'ailleurs j'espère que tu auras pleins de reviews pour ce chapitre, je l'adore!)_

Juste pour vous dire que basiquement….l'histoire est écrite. Il ne me reste qu'à ajouter des chapitres pour faire la transition.

Par ailleurs je me met dans la traduction d'une fic de Red Writing Hood : « A Secret worth Keeping ». C'est une fic merveilleusement bien écrite…je suis tombée en amour…c'est une Severus/Hermione. Elle est merveilleuse cette fic, je le répète. Si vous comprenez l'anglais allez la lire, sinon dans quelques jours vous aurez le premier chapitre en français. :D

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review la dernière fois…**ZE VOUS Z'AIMEUH**

………………………..et merci pour les **Z'anonymes**!

Milles milliards de bises, bon été, et profitez bien de Half-Blood Prince.

_NdC : moi aussi je vous fait de gros bisous, bon été et vivement HP6! (et le prochain chapitre de cette fic bien sûr!Alors bonne inspiration Sass!)._


End file.
